To the Moon and Back
by Stelbeltm13
Summary: What happens when you get inserted into the world of Twilight but don't want to be? Even when life isn't perfect, it can be everything you need. Do you help, or just try to get back home? Set right before Bella's 18th birthday. Rated M for future language and violence. New Moon AU, Canon Couples, OC POV.
1. Cavalier

_Hello! It has been years since I have posted a new story here! I apologize in advance if I'm a little rusty. Please feel free to give me feedback._

_I only expect to do about 10-12 chapters and hope you enjoy this._

_Just as a general disclaimer for this entire story: I obviously don't own Twilight or its characters, i only own the manipulation of it for my own plot._

___

**_September 1st, 2025_**

"Do you have your Epi-pen?"

"Yes"

"What about your inhaler?"

"Yes Annie, I have all of the things I need, you made sure of that. Now stop worrying, it's just for a couple weeks."

I sighed deeply as I held back from asking about anything else. No, I wasn't speaking to a child, much less my own. I was talking to my lug of a husband as we stepped out of our rental car. As I helped carry his bags to the garage apartment of his mom's house hidden in the foliage of northern New York, I repressed the panic at not carrying my own bags in with his.

"Once they give me the last dose of radiation you won't even want to be near me, I'll annoy you with how miserable I'll be. Plus my mom is right next door if I need anything. You'll be back by Halloween and we can have some spooky time in bed"

I rolled my eyes at him as I responded, "I know, but it doesn't mean I like being separated from you. Especially knowing I can't just run to the next room to take care of you. And I'll miss your birthday!" He smiled softly, easing my worry with the gentle crinkling of his eyes." Come on Annie, chin up!" I smiled at his often used words of advice.

I studied the lines of his young face with the same intensity I had for the past 8 years. The once dark brown curls atop his head were tinged with a smattering of white hairs, the same kind that littered the hair on his chin. But encased by deep laugh lines was the same beautiful smile I had always looked forward to seeing, the same smile I'd keep on his face come hell or high water. His head had remained covered by his favorite team hat over the last few months, chemotherapy and radiation causing his once thick curls to thin and fall out, and his skin to become sallow.

"I love you" He said earnestly as he pulled me in for a tight hug. "To the moon and back," I replied, tears pricking at my eyes.

After getting him settled, we made the trek through mud to the main house where we'd have dinner and get me ready to fly back to our home in North Carolina. We had been lucky to be approved last minute for a treatment that we hoped would give us some peace of mind, but it was only being provided in New York. We were hard pressed to find a treatment that both attacked the aggressive papillary cancer but left his body intact enough for his multiple sclerosis to not cause more damage. We had been waitlisted for over two years and this was our last option. I shook my head and tried to enjoy the last couple hours we had together before we had to separate again, hopefully for the last time.

As I said goodbye and climbed into my rental car that evening, I don't think I could have ever imagined what was to come, nor would I have left had I known.

I had so very few indulgences in my busy life of work and being a caretaker to my husband. We had no kids, about which I sometimes considered myself lucky. I don't think I could find the energy to care for anyone else. So when I wound down for bed every night I pulled my iPad out and pulled up my favorite Twilight fanfiction. At the young age of twenty-nine, I had no longer felt ashamed in admitting I loved the saga, so much that well into adulthood I scoured fanfiction sites for a long story to escape into the problems of other people.

But that doesn't mean I ever wanted to insert myself into that world.

I had just settled into my window seat in economy praying that whoever sat next to me would let me wallow in my seat peacefully, being near the bathrooms was bad enough. As the flight attendant closed the door I sighed in relief that the middle seat had been left empty. Notorious for falling asleep in moving vehicles, I drifted into an uncomfortable nap as soon as the wheels of the plane began to move forward. I woke with a start when I felt a strong hand shake my shoulder.

"Wake up the plane is going down" the man shouted in panic.

My heart raced from being jerked out of my dreamless sleep. Men and women all around me cried and prayed audibly, some shrieked and I wondered how I had stayed asleep through the noise. I then noticed the oxygen masks had come down and the plane shook with considerable force- not just ordinary turbulence. I could feel the plane tilting forward quickly descending.

Instinct taking over as I fully realized the plane I was on was crashing, I began to let out a piercing cry, only thinking about the sweet man who'd be left alone to deal with an illness no person deserves. I thought about the likeliness that his emotional state would cause him to deteriorate physically, that he would stop trying to survive. And I wept, I wept for the love I would soon lose, the life I had worked so hard for gone in an instant.

I grabbed my bag from next to me and pulled a pill bottle out, thinking to myself that I would at least do myself the courtesy of taking something so I could die in peace. My hands shook as a popped the lid, and as I swallowed one I looked up to see a pale figure stood in the door way near the bathrooms. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but notice the serenity on this stranger's handsome face but then I noticed red eyes. My rational mind was telling me this guy was probably just a weirdo wearing contacts, but in the final moments of my life, I couldn't deny my thoughts, this man looked and acted like one of the otherworldly creatures I had only ever read about.

I began to faint as before a blinding light made me look down, and I thought that was it. I was dead.

_But isn't the light supposed to come after you crash?_

My head hurt as I opened my eyes to thick clouds and rain. My back side was soaked and the rustling of leaves urged me to sit up despite the protest of my body. _Had I somehow survived? _I mentally checked over myself and despite some pain in my ribs and a headache that could kill I was whole. Questions I could not answer flew in my mind.

I used the base of a tree to slowly pull myself to standing. I surveyed my surroundings, and my rental car was sideways on the roadway against a tree. _Had I imagined the plane ride? Was I still in New York?_

_No, _I thought to myself _these kinds of trees don't belong in the northeast. _

I couldn't process what was going on and thought to call for help, but pulling my cell phone out of my pocket proved useless, because as always my phone was dead when I needed it most. The sound of a car coming down the street gave me some hope and I tried to wave it down hoping to at least use a phone to call for help.

_Oh thank god! _Something akin to luck appeared to be on my side as a police car pulled behind my vehicle. I smiled in relief as the officer walked up to the car and greeted him. He appraised the situation and looked into the car before approaching me, careful eyes trained on my person.

"What happened out here ma'am?" No discernible accent gave me any clue as to where I was.

"I'm not sure sir, I may have a concussion. I'm pretty certain I crashed and when I tried to get out I passed out" I hoped he wouldn't see through my lie, but I couldn't very well say _well, I was in a plane crash but now I'm here!_ I'd certainly get a nice warm bed in the closest behavioral hospital. He nodded slightly.

"Why don't you come sit while we wait for the ambulance to come check on you? And go ahead and grab your license and registration for me." I walked carefully over to the car and looked inside, catching a glimpse of my purse on the passenger seat. I gave him the documents and took deep breaths as I thought about how to go about questioning a police officer.

After a quick glance at me he asked, "What brings you all the way out here from North Carolina Miss. Lebedev?" Hesitation sat between us for a moment and I blurted out an excuse.

"My flight got grounded and I thought I'd drive some of the way, so I rented a car, but I'm afraid I'm lost and my cell phone is dead. Where is here?" He chuckled after a moment and said "Forks, Washington is a small town just about a mile that way" he pointed in the direction both of our cars had been heading.

"If you don't mind me asking you have an unusual name there ma'am."

I actually laughed out loud, as I looked obviously Hispanic, with dark curly hair and tan caramel skin, my last name did not match me. "That's my married name. My husband is Russian. It actually means swan or something like that." The officer took his turn at a gruff chuckle and he outstretched his hand giving his name to be Swan. Chief Swan. Chief Charlie Swan. _This isn't real. My mind is in limbo and I'm just imagining this. There's no way. Its coincidence. Maybe Stephanie Meyer based her characters on real people. Maybe she really met this man and named her character off of him._

I stared at the man in front of me with blatant disregard to being conspicuous. The dark hair, brown eyes, and mustache tipped me off, stars started to spot my vision as my ears began to ring.

"I'm going to pass out" I said flatly to him as his eyes widened and the world once again went dark.

I once again awoke in a strange place. But this time I was dry, covered in a thick blanket. Breathing in, I knew where I was without even opening my eyes. I was all too familiar with the smell. Cold air blew the smell of bleach and sterile equipment to me. I was no stranger to a hospital, not since being with my husband required frequent visits to the emergency room and extended stays for treatment, but I was usually not in the hospital bed. I was in definitely in the emergency room, but was granted a small reprieve in at least being in my own little room. The door was cracked just a bit and I could see the nurse's station from where I lay. I pressed the little call button on the remote next to the bed and waited.

A petite nurse with a pinched mouth came in abruptly to ask me what I needed. Not fazed by her rude demeanor I simply asked to speak with my doctor. She turned on a heel and was gone in an instant, leaving my door ajar. I was more than accustomed to an overtired and impatient nurse. I try not to judge, you never know what somebody has going on- not that it stops me from whispering _bitch _under my breath. I stare up at the small TV on the wall playing reruns of the Fresh Prince and I'm startled by a quick rasp on the door.

Of course, I had already convinced myself that the fictitious Chief of Police I knew from my books was based deeply on the man who had come to my rescue. But as my doctor entered my sight, I knew I must be hallucinating. Carlisle Cullen had long been one of my favorite characters. Despite being a bit of a push over, he was a genuinely good person…vampire.

Staring into the yellow eyes of the being before me threw me over the edge. My heart beat wildly, and I knew he could hear it. Fear shot through me like lightening. In hindsight I don't think it was fear of him, but fear that I was truly implanted in this world by some magic. I began to hyperventilate and he approached slowly with hands out, coaxing me into breathing deeply and to put me at ease.

"Nothing like a panic attack to say hello huh?" I breathed out with my head between my knees, the good doctor gently patting my back. His quiet chuckle was indescribable, deep as well as soulful, and I could only imagine what a full laugh would sound like.

"While it isn't how I hope to meet my patients I admit it has broken the ice. Mrs. Lebedev, please tell me what you remember."

"Please, call me Anna" I corrected before I recounted to him what I could remember I told the Chief as he nodded.

"You've got a very mild concussion, and your ribs, while only bruised may be tender for a while. Other than some superficial cuts you seem in good health. My only concern is the times you have fainted, so I'd like to keep you overnight to observe you. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"My car! All my things were in it, can someone call the police officer and find out where it is?" I anxiously thought to myself that my valuables were in my suitcase. _Was my suitcase in the car? Had it been left on the plane?_

"You're in luck Anna, the Chief was kind enough to drop your things off, I believe," he paused as he walked over to the side of my bed "they are right behind your bed." After giving me more information on what had occurred and what tests were done while I was unconscious.

After plugging my phone into the wall I sat cross – legged in a chair nibbling on a cheese sandwich one of the nicer nurses had given me. I had yet to ask the question I wanted to. When I had gotten on that god-forsaken plane, it was 2025. The events of twilight had happened sometime in the early 2000's if I remembered correctly. _Had I gone back 20 years? Did I exist in this world, and if so, did the twilight books exist? If I do exist in this world, and it is only 2005, I'm only 9 or 10. So the chances of me going home are non-existent. I couldn't very well walk up to my parents and say 'hey! I'm your adult daughter come from the future. _Like a ton of bricks the next question caused a choked sob to burst from my mouth. _What if I don't exist in this world? Would that mean my husband doesn't exist? My mom and dad? My brothers, my friends?_

I stopped myself there. No point in crying over something I can't change. The one thing I can do is be brave and just figure out the date. Slipping on a pair of hospital socks, I padded lightly out to the nurses' station, where the night-shift nurse sat typing at her computer. She smiled at me as I walked towards her, asking if she had a newspaper. She reached down into a drawer next to her handing me what she said was yesterday's paper. I thanked her and scuttled back into my little room, and shut the door behind me. I braced myself as I looked for the date and as I am a born crier, broke out in tears.

_**September 1st, 2005**_

_**_  
Review! **_


	2. Harder than Stone

**September 2nd**

My husband always said that I would cry at a rainbow given the chance. Once when we began dating we had walked near a lake and I cried at a mother goose with its gosling. Something about the unconditional love and protection between a mother and its child. While I may have not known what it was like to love your own child, I knew what unconditional love felt like. It felt the world was a little lighter, it felt like cheesecake- simple, but it also felt like finding out your best friend had an incurable disease and knowing you'd do anything, sell anything just to know there may be a chance they would get better.

I stared at the bright screen in front of me, settled on a picture of us embracing taken by some passerby on a sunny day. I knew what he'd say if he could imagine I was in this situation. "Chin up, Annie." He was the only one allowed to call me that.

I shook myself out of my stupor, wiping tears off of my red and swollen cheeks. After splashing my face with some water, I resolved to spend the next few hours getting a foothold of what my situation was. I needed to know what I had and what was happening.

By some insane magic, my phone still read that the date was in the future and had retained all of the information it did before. Pictures, books, apps, and contacts were still there. I tried calling those numbers and either got disconnected messages or the voices of people I didn't know. I was too afraid to try the numbers I knew by heart, like my parents' home phone, worried that they would answer. So I waited until I formed a plan to even think about calling them, or looking for them in this time.

I knew that my wallet contained my credit and debit cards, but my license showed a different date of birth now. 1976. That'll be something to get used to. I wondered who took care of these details. Why invest so much effort? Not that I was ungrateful, but why not just dump me in the forest and make me figure it out on my own._ Whatever, _I thought, at least I have these things. I signed into my mobile banking application to check my balance so I could figure out what I was working with.

I refreshed the screen six times wondering if it was a joke. My checking account boasted an amount I wasn't sure was even close to what I make in twenty years. If it hadn't all felt like a sick joke I would have jumped up and down in joy at my newfound wealth. At least I'd be able to afford to survive until I could find a way back home.

My next and final task would be to assess where I was in the Twilight world. If I was remembering correctly- and I was, I had arrived just before Bella's disastrous eighteenth birthday.

A dilemma rushed to the forefront of my mind. Even if this whole world was fake, even if I was going to be sent back home soon, should I step in? Try to fix things, or make them better for all parties involved? There were always so many things I had always said I would change given the chance. Now that I'd been given it would I take it? It all seemed too much and I pushed the call button letting the nurse know I was in pain and would like some help to go to sleep.

The next morning was a little better. A good night's sleep was always something that made me feel better. A knock on the door brought me out of my haze and a smile to my face.

"Chief Swan, good morning! Thank you again for helping yesterday. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He blushed as he waved off my thanks and set down a paper. So that's where Bella got it.

"I was just dropping off the accident report for you, I'm sure the insurance company will need it."

"That being said, was the car towed? Is it not drivable?" I wondered how much damage the car had considering I don't remember driving it.

"The passenger side doors are caved in from the impact and I believe there is some damage to front end. Now the closest rental company is in Port Angeles, but there isn't much in the way of public transport. The local taxi service charges a pretty penny if you're going out of town and most of the time they won't go anyway. The insurance company may be able to get it fixed. I think you'll be stuck here for a bit either way."

I nodded stiffly. "Is there a motel or something in town?" He nodded and wrote the name and address on a piece of paper. I gave him a handshake and thanked him again as he exited my room. I had packed my things up in wait of a final word from Dr. Cullen and my discharge. I had just called up the rental company who advised they'd be glad to have the car fixed at the mechanic of my choosing with only the cost of a hundred dollar deductible.

The golden haired man stepped into my room with a light knock and a smile. "Ready to leave already, I see."

I nodded quickly "this hotel charges a ton a night, and the food isn't very good." He chuckled lightly and gave me my discharge papers.

"While I hope we meet again, I do hope it is in better circumstance." After saying his goodbyes, an orderly guided me to the exit, where a taxi was ready to take me to my temporary home. What I had imagined the Chief had sent me to, was one of those soulless motels all towns seemed to have. The kind where you expected to see shady characters going into dirty rooms, but the car pulled into the driveway of what was labeled the Forks Inn. A large two-story colonial home sat nestled at the end of a narrow driveway. I paid the driver as he set my bags at the entry way, while I observed my surroundings. It looked like I had just rolled up to someone's home, but scattered signs and posters made clear this was a business.

As I walked inside, a sweet older woman of Native descent greeted me with a wide smile.

"Hello young lady, Chief Swan told me you would be coming here!" I smiled and sent a grateful thought to the man, saving me the pressure of explaining why I don't know how long I'll be staying. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear as she looked behind her to the board of keys of available rooms.

"Alright, you'll be getting a good view of the garden my dear, follow me." She beckoned me with a wrinkled finger to follow. She led me past a room with couches and some coffee tables.

"Now that there is the tea room, I make a mean cup of peppermint tea if you ever want, and if you keep going down that way is the kitchen, but we'll be turning right here to the hall of rooms. You will be room C, it has the best view of the garden and it faces the river. We only have two other guests now, some honeymooners on a hiking trip. You'll meet them at dinner. The cold months are the slowest, no tourists for the beach." She rambled a few more minutes before showing me the way to the outside.

The air was brisk and I pulled my cardigan closer around myself, grateful I had packed my warmest clothes when I had gone to New York. The fresh air was invigorating, clearing my mind of the rough couple of days I had endured. I hadn't realized she was still speaking until she turned to face me.

"Now, I warn you, don't go into those woods. There are creatures that are less than friendly I'll not lose any customers." The warning was cut off by her announcement that dinner was served in the dining room at seven. Her words stuck with me. Did this woman know the legends? Was she Quileute? Her warning although sincere felt like a challenge. I felt the urge to defy her out of the sheer stubbornness that haunted me my entire life. I shook myself and headed inside wondering what to do from here.

A nap, now that sounds like a great next step.

Refreshed by a nap and the sound of rain falling steadily, I headed down to the dinner table, resolved to figure out to do as I ate. After dinner with the two 'honeymooners' I had understood why the two chose this town and what they were doing hiking, they were stoners. Full on pot heads, with whom I later went on a 'hike'. I couldn't fight the urge to tell them that in just a few decades they'd be able to do this legally whenever they wanted. They smiled and giggled and I figured that tidbit wouldn't make it past the trail we were on. As I tore open my third bag of flaming' hot Cheetos, I got to thinking about what I wanted to do.

As of right now there was no conceivable way I could get back home. Not due to money or method, but because nothing was waiting for me. My husband was currently 11, my parents wouldn't know me- if they existed. With that, I thought of the only supernatural beings I could get in touch with to find a solution- if they even believe me. I resolved to help them, hoping at the very least they could point me in the right direction.

The next day my taxi driver Max chattered as he drove into town, passing the few businesses and stopping at the diner. The few occupants stared openly at me as I sat down at the bar. _Small town_ I shrugged.

After ordering a burger I sat and read the local newspaper, trying to get a sense of the news of this time. I had to be careful of revealing things like who'd be president and future disasters. I had watched enough Back to the Future that I knew any information like that could change the future.

I could have sworn I left that diner 10 pounds heavier, the meal being an over-indulgence compared to the chicken salad I'd had for dinner.

I had no idea how I would get in contact with any of them, when an idea struck. Alice. I knew I wouldn't be on her radar since she didn't really know me, but maybe if the vision had to do with her it should work. I wrote a note out for her with the intent of only to give it to her as she walked into school Monday morning, hoping desperately Edwards wouldn't be around. If any of this would work, I needed to make sure nobody felt that their secret or presence was threatened. The only person I trusted was Alice. I hoped I understood how her visions worked well enough for her to receive my message now.

I had asked in the note for her to meet me at the only boutique in town in an hour. Knowing it would be something normal her family would accept, an impromptu shopping trip. I made my way to the small shop, actually getting drawn in by some pretty blouses and jewelry from the window. What felt like minutes later, I heard the bell chime above the door and looked up to see the beauty that I hoped wouldn't think I was crazy, or worse, run and take her family with her.

She was beautiful, and while I knew it was part of the allure, I stared for a moment. Like described she was petite and spritely but had a fire in her eyes that was both warm and inviting, and scary all the same. She was dressed stylishly with black booties that didn't make her seem any taller despite the six inch heels. Her expression was wary, but the look in her eyes shone with excitement.

"Hi." _Lame _I thought to myself. _Is that really all you could think of Anna?_

"Hello, Anna. It's nice to meet you" She stuck a small hand out to me to shake.

"Likewise, Alice. Why don't we shop while we talk?" she nodded brightly and skipped over to a rack nearby. The shop girl sat with a bored expression as she flipped through a magazine, paying no attention to us. "I'm sorry I had to get your attention the way I did, but I'm grateful to you for coming. I need your help." She nodded at my hushed words as I thumbed through a row of skirts. "I'll understand that you don't trust me, but you and your family are truly my only hope for help, and I knew you were my best bet. I may not be able to tell you everything, but I can tell you I won't blatantly lie to you either. I just need to know if I have any shot of talking to your family as a whole."

"Whew, you are a doozy. My visions are just snapping in all sorts of directions." She proclaimed lightly, handing me a pretty pair of pants to go with the blouse I had in my hands. "I can't promise you'll be received well, but they will listen."

"Rose, Edward and Jasper I'm assuming?" She nodded.

"But they will listen. What is it exactly you want from us?" There was no malice in the question, just curiosity.

"Honestly," I responded "I have no idea." A giggle escaped her as we headed to the register to pay. She gathered all of the items into a pile as if she intended to pay for it all. "Alice no, I can get my own things." I argued trying to separate it all.

"Nonsense! Consider it a welcome to town gift." She pushed my hands away and bumped me with her hip to get me out of the way. I huffed in annoyance but was determined to get the money back to her. "Not a chance Annie" she smiled.

Alice had called a family meeting during our short shopping excursion and guided me to what I knew to be Carlisle's Mercedes. I was a ball of nerves as I sat on the leather seats. I didn't have much else to lose and only hoped that I would at least make it out alive after this meeting.

The speed didn't bother me so much as the braking, and Alice stepped on the brakes last second turning off into the hidden roadway that led up to the beautiful contemporary home ahead of me. It was beautiful and the clouds were reflecting off of the thick glass all around the south facing part of the house.

Alice had already gotten out of the car and asked "Are you ready?"

"No, not at all" I still let her lead me up the stairs and inside where I was met with 6 pairs of golden, and one pair of brown eyes. Part of me wanted to cry, despite all the evidence telling me I was here despite having met Alice, Carlisle, and Charlie. A part of me was still ready to deny that any of this was happening, but it was real. These people before me existed and I needed their help.

"Hello everyone, my name is Anna Lebedev and I need your help." I swallowed thickly as I stared at the varying degrees of concern and distrust.

Carlisle stood first, taking a step towards me "Well Anna, I didn't think I'd see you so soon after leaving the hospital, but please, sit. Would you like anything to drink?" I was grateful for a question I could answer, and asked for a water.

I played with my hands as Carlisle returned with the cold bottle of water.

"Now from what Alice has told us you are aware of what we are?" I nodded but offered no other information. Carlisle continued "and you need some kind of help from us?" I nodded again, and found my confidence.

"I don't expect anybody here to trust me, and that's okay. I just am trying to get back where I belong and I don't know anybody else who can help me.

"What so you want money to keep quiet? This is rich!" Rosalie spat, and I only imagine that if she were human her face would be red in anger.

The defensive part of me wanted to match her anger, rake her over the coals for being cold hearted and unwilling to even listen, but I remember I dealt with crisis every day in my old life and one spoiled girl wasn't going to make me lose my cool.

"No, Rosalie. I do not want your money. There is nothing that I need to keep your secret. I would never do that. If you choose not to believe that, it's on you. My issue isn't that I can't get out of town or anything like it. In fact I could leave now, but I have nowhere to go. My issue is more in the realm of your understanding or at least I hope." She stopped fuming at my calm, firm tone. _Well good to know my skills at calming people down haven't changed._

_"_I told Alice this earlier, and I'll say the same to you. While I may not be able to tell you everything I know, I will aim to never lie to you. If Edwards hasn't already scanned my thoughts to tell you the same, I have no ulterior motives when it comes to you lot. I truly just want to help, and get help getting home. I'll take your questions now."

"I can't read you. You're all static, like a bad connection." I blew out a relieved sigh at his admission. He looked annoyed, probably because I'm another person he can't read.

"How is it you came to know about us?" Came from Carlisle. I thought for a moment on how best to answer that. In my research, in whatever this world was, Stephenie Meyer didn't exist or at least didn't write her books.

"I was told by someone who had knowledge not of just your kind but of your specific family and its future, but she no longer exists."

"Did you come looking for us on purpose?" Jasper's southern twang warmed my heart, making me miss home just a bit more.

"No, quite the opposite. I was brought here against my will. I'm afraid you may all want to have me committed after I tell you this but, it's as I remember it." I regaled them with my experience up until this point, trying to describe the vampire on my plane.

"So you're from the future huh" Emmett gave me a look of mischief, "Does that mean you can tell us who wins games in the future?"

"Emmett, you have Alice." I said flatly thing before bursting into a laughing smile. Everyone rolled their eyes at Emmett as he shrugged.

"Tell us about yourself, since you apparently know us all already" was spoken by the maternal voice of Esme.

"I am a born and raised New Yorker, but when I got married we moved down to North Carolina and have lived there for almost the past decade. I am an emergency dispatcher, so I take 911 calls and dispatch help. Other than that big stuff I'm sorry to say I'm actually quite boring. I work and go home really."

"And your husband?" she prodded lightly sensing my hesitation.

"He's the love of my life. We got married at 20 and have been together since high school. He's a welder by trade, and works on race car parts for a local company. Well, he used to. He has papillary cancer. Which is why I was taking him to New York the day that this mess happened. I had to go home and back to work. I only had enough leave to get him up there and myself back home." I hadn't realized I was crying until Alice handed me a tissue. "Sorry if I'm sending this all to you Jasper." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head lightly as if to say don't worry about it.

Taking a large gulp of water, I surveyed the room to see who my next question would come from. I didn't expect it'd be from Bella.

"How far into the future do you know about?" I could see the defiance in her face, Edward's soured as he understood the implication of her question.

"Just a few years. I won't answer that question until I give you all of the information that leads up to it. I will be honest with you, I'm trying my best not to interfere too much but I'm only human and there are issues in this family and town that I would love to fix, but it is neither my place nor my responsibility. I don't mean to sound cold, but I don't want to be the reason something turns out different for the worse."

"Could you give any example of what you mean?" Carlisle pushed.

I raised my eyebrows and so many issues came to mind and I thought of one that seemed least harmful.

"Why do you guys not make or find makeup that can properly cover your skin? Or use what's available to change your appearance to look older or younger? Sure it's a nuisance but it would mean you could live in one spot longer? I'm sure that you could create a contact lens that could survive your venom, or at least last longer than thirty minutes."

I was met with raised eyebrows and shock.

"I don't know" Carlisle admitted. I shrugged in response to him.

"There are obviously more personal things I could target, but I won't make decisions on my own, that effect everyone. That isn't fair. Even though I'm human I hope you'll all give me the same consideration." I stared Edward down with intensity as I said this.

Just because I wasn't getting involved with their personal stuff just yet didn't mean I couldn't be petty.

I looked outside and noticed how dark it had become, "I think I'm going to head out on that note if it's okay. I'm real tired and I have a warm bath and some wine waiting for me."

As Alice drove me back she chattered about shopping while I thought over what I would do next.

I hope I do this right.


	3. Waves

**September 4****th**

I had spent the night before making a dos and don'ts list of things I wanted to tell the Cullens and organizing my thoughts to make a timeline of the Twilight saga. I was determined to tackle the biggest threat to everyone's safety. Victoria. She presented the greatest threat to safety and happiness of this part of the country. If she succeeded in creating her newborn army, it would cause more young wolves to shift. A war would garner attention and that meant the Volturi would get involved. We couldn't have that if I ever meant to get home.

I was completely against getting involved in the drama that was Bella and Edward's relationship. But as time can tell you, I have a bad habit of not stopping once I start out on a tangent.

But we'll get to that.

I played with a loose thread on my sweater as I nervously bounced my knee. I shuffled some index cards with the other hand as I prepared myself mentally to speak once more with the Cullen family. A wave of calm rolled through me like a good massage after a long week. I looked to Jasper with a breath of gratitude, receiving a small nod from the man. I sat on the long couch, Alice then Jasper to my right; Esme and Carlisle took residence on a love seat to my left. Bella was perched on Edwards lap in a chair next to a scowling Rosalie, Emmett smiling behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Whether he meant to restrain her from killing me or just talking in general, I was grateful.

I began once everyone appeared settled. I filled them in on the impending danger Victoria posed. While I was hesitant I felt it necessary to warn them about Laurent.

"He came here to Forks, and found Bella alone. Victoria either threatened him or just convinced him to check on the situation here, but when he found her he had red eyes. Luckily, Bella was saved by the wolves at La Push. He is not to be trusted under any circumstances, at the very least not until Victoria is destroyed."

"How in the hell did he get her alone, were we ambushed? Hunting?" Edward held Bella close to him with fury in his eyes.

"She was alone because you left her." Gasps filled the room, all except for Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie, perhaps for lack of caring. But Edwards face betrayed the thoughts I knew him to possess.

"Yes, it is what you're all thinking. Something happened that put Bella in danger, and Edward made a decision for them both. I'm hoping my presence will change this occurrence."

"How could you?!" Bella's face held a fierceness I didn't realize she had in her as she stood and faced him.

He responded in kind "I've told you before, if my being here puts you in danger, I will make that choice for both of us. I will not put you in anymore danger!" As they were practically shouting at each other, I did the only thing I could think of, I whistled. Loudly. They both stopped and the vampires in the room flinched slightly at the frequency.

"I'm sorry if that hurt but you wouldn't shut up my goodness." I instructed them both to sit down and slightly away from each other. What I didn't fail to notice, was the way they still managed to turn their bodies in the other's direction. I smiled a little before I figured I should keep going.

"You both need to calm down and listen to each other for once. Bella, I want you to say yes or no to the questions I'm about to ask you. No elaboration needed, okay?" She nodded her approval.

"Do you ever feel like your opinion and thoughts don't matter?" A quick nod.

"Do you ever feel like accidents or mistakes are your fault?" Another nod, more slowly.

"During or before an argument, do you feel like you're made to feel confused or inferior so the argument stops?" A whispered yes.

"Do you ever feel like when something goes wrong, Edward withdraws from you until you apologize?" All eyes in the room were wide as they figured out where the line of questioning was leading.

"Just one more, do you feel like your life is managed? Like you only ever see the people you're told to, or not allowed to hang out with certain friends?"

"Yes" She was quiet, embarrassed.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed Bella, and I am so, so sorry for overstepping. Edward I am sorry that I'm insinuating emotional abuse, but you've been to college and medical school. Surely you recognize your actions when they're put together as abusive behavior. While your intention is not to hurt her, you do just that. You may not call her stupid or hit her, but the effect is all the same. Albeit an introvert, I know Bella to have a quick wit and a decent sense of humor. But I don't see that unless she is talking with Emmett or Alice. She has no friends outside of this family and that can't just be attributed to not wanting to get close to people for when she changes. When is the last time she actually spent a weekend with her dad or talked to her mom for a few minutes more?"

"I call at least some shame to all of you, for keeping silent. Maybe you haven't seen this as abuse until it was put together, but you all know that Edward has as much experience in a relationship as a rock. I know that most of you are happy that he has found love after so much time, but you've let these two just feel their way around their first and only real connection with little more guidance than 'don't bite her'. You've assumed that just because he has lived long and seen much, that he knows what he is doing, he doesn't. None of you would ever stand to be treated by your mates the way you have seen Edward treat Bella. I say this with the utmost respect in my heart, but as women who have lived through abuse, surely you can see the manipulation that exists in this relationship." I looked at the sad faces of these lovely women in front of me with guilt, I didn't want to use that, but how else to make them understand the dynamic of their relationship.

"How many times, Edward, have you ignored her wishes, her opinions, until it was too late or until someone else backed up her ideas as valid? I know that habits take time to get rid of, but have you even tried to loosen your mind of the Edwardian way of thought? You were born and raised in a time where it was appropriate for a man to be the head of the family or in charge of their wives, and I'm sure that's how your parents were with each other, but I'm certain that you've observed enough to know that it isn't how a relationship now lasts." I had leaned closer in the direction of a crying Bella and blank-faced Edward, trying to convey that I was not trying to shame them, but just to understand. I conveyed the message in words as well.

"Sincerely, none of the things I'm saying are to cause you any shame or ill-will, and if you hate me after this conversation I will leave and get the hell out of here. But you have to hear this now before you hurt the woman you say you love. You are her partner, not her father and your decisions- if you should continue in this manner- will force Bella to make choices about things she shouldn't have to and endanger her. Stop underestimating her will, her intellect, her weight in this family, and most importantly, stop denying yourself the depth of her love."

I turned to Bella for a last word, "This isn't entirely on him either. Bella while you have lived through more than an average teenager, your stubbornness and your intellect are almost secondary to your impulses. Learn to think before acting, learn to be your own person you beautiful girl, because you are worth just as much with or without him. Who you are should never, ever depend on the will of another."

I sank back into my seat like I had just run a marathon, feeling the weight of guilt and a sense of shame settle deeply onto my shoulders, I had gone too far, crossed many lines of propriety. If my husband were here he would have clamped a hand tightly over my mouth while laughing saying _'mind your business Annie'._

Other than some quiet sniffles, silence prevailed in the room and I began to gather my things to leave, prepared to walk to the roadway and call a taxi from there. Before I reached the door a cold hand pulled my wrist backwards to face them. I turned to face Alice who shook her head minutely and I let her guide me back to the living room. I allowed the room to process my rant as I sipped at my bottle of water.

"What gives you the right to come in here and act like you know us?" Spat Rosalie after a moment, I choked slightly at her intense glare.

My anger at her over-all character spewed forth from me without my will, no longer able to contain my rage at her. "Because I care about your family you shallow girl, and despite your attitude and unwillingness to change that care includes you. I know you were betrayed by the man you cared for and that entitles you to some mistrust, but just like him" I pointed to Edward, "you refuse to work past your issues for the benefit of your family. I apologized already, I truly am sorry to have been the mouth from which that awful message came, but would either of them have listened if you- of all people- tried? Would they not think it an attempt on your part to separate them because of your jealousy? Would he have listened to anybody else? Plus, to you it doesn't matter what Bella says most of the time, what matters to you is that she is willing to squander away the only thing she can have that you can't. Well guess what she won't let it go to waste!" I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock of myself. _Where is my husband when I need him? Oh yeah, he's twelve._ Wide eyes stared back as I promptly shut myself the hell up.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, surprise in his own eyes, as she shook her head furiously- as if to say there isn't anyone else. Everyone stared at me with questioning gazes.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry for lashing out at you Rosalie, you're right. I crossed a dozen lines just now." With an exhale, I allowed precious information to pass from my lips "from what I know of your future, some male vampires are able to get a female human pregnant. It is gruesome, lasts only about a month, and while the mother typically does not survive, with the proper care and attention, she can be changed to survive. The child is strong, and grows very fast, they are a half and half mix of both species." The faces I looked at showed shock and excitement, the prospect of a little one presented a gift they'd never dreamed of.

"Is it possible?" asked Esme to Carlisle, eyes shining and full of hope.

"I've never heard of such a thing." I could see the mind of a scientist at work behind his eyes, thinking of all the possibilities.

"It's what I know. And before you say it's not possible for you to be that way with her, Edward, it is. The women of the Denali clan have lain with men for a long time, as you well know. They do manage to leave their partners intact. With some practice and patience you can get to that point and conceive. But that decision is one you should be able to make with information at your side. A child is not just a bonus to your love, they are a commitment, and one you cannot and should not take lightly."

Bella's blush radiated from her face at the conversation pertaining to her love life and I decided to change the subject to make her feel less in the spot light.

"I was hoping to ask today if anyone would mind doing a favor for me. I need to know what exists of my family, if I even exist now."

Jasper looked to Alice for her approval before pulling a large manila envelope from behind the couch cushion where he sat. Tears pricked my eyes at his silent confirmation, this was the information I had just asked for, and I hadn't expected it to be in front of me so quickly.

"Oh" I said lamely. _Am I even ready to open this? No. If I'm going to cry I'd rather do it alone. _I took the envelope into my lap and folded my hands on top of it. I played with the little metal closure and let them know I wanted to look at it later. I opened the floor to questions of logistics of the hybrid child and other questions about what would come of Victoria's army and the future I knew of.

Shortly after, Bella and I shared a couple sandwiches at the kitchen counter that I was sure hadn't seen very many meals. We talked for a bit about our favorite foods, places, and TV shows. While we didn't have much in common, we talked easily about our favorite books.

"Does he ever change me?" She whispered to me after a while, staring down at her can of coke. I looked around me waiting for Edward to appear at her side, and she looked up at me in understanding. "I asked them to give us a few minutes to talk alone."

"Oh, okay. Well, yes. In the future I know of, you get pregnant on your honeymoon, and have to be changed" she scoffed audibly. "One of his conditions to changing you was marriage."

"I don't get why marriage is a big deal, why should a piece of paper tell you you're stuck with someone?" she huffed, hands going through her hair and I imagined she got that habit from Edward.

"Because you aren't stuck with them, you're choosing them above all else. The piece of paper is just proof of your commitment. Marriage isn't about weddings and a happily ever after. You will fight, oh man will you fight." I broke into a huge smile "I once got so angry at my husband because he finished my cereal. So I ate all his cereal, and we yelled for like an hour. The issue obviously wasn't about food. He spent money that he wasn't supposed to or something like that, and that bowl of cereal was just something I could go off of." I sat back in the stool with a smile.

"And there are big fights too, those that come with being in another person's presence for too long, because you aren't one person as much as people like to say that. You are two separate people who will disagree, and sometimes not want to be near them. At the end of the day though, you suck it up and lick your wounds because you made a commitment to love this person even when you can't stand them. If you love him like you say, you will realize that the problems around you are just that, around you. It's you both against the problem and you have to work together. Only that person understands the language of your soul enough to make things better. It's easy to love someone when everything is going right. When things get difficult though, if you can still think of that person and remember that the love is still there, then it's worth it. That's why a marriage is a big deal, or at least it is to me." I stared out of the window that overlooked the forest, breathing steadily trying to make my overactive tear ducts stop.

"Oh. I never saw it that way," was all Bella said, looking at me with sad eyes. We washed our dishes together, Bella drying them and putting them away since I had no idea where they go. The rest of the Cullen family had arrived back by then, most of them going straight to their respective rooms. Carlisle and Esme stood in front of us, chatting with freshly golden eyes.

"So what will you do now, if that envelope has the information you want? Are you prepared to allow the younger you to continue to live should there be no plane crash this time?" Carlisle's inquisitive eyes bore into me.

"I think so, I've thought it over, and no matter what I do I'd have to wait years before I could even go home to him, if he'll even have me. Maybe I'll settle here for now. Do you think Jasper could have some documents made for me?"

"I sure can ma'am, just let me know what ya need." Came the voice of the Texan from the top of the stairs. I smiled and sent gratitude his way. I just didn't know what to do to pass my time. Bella had offered me a ride back to the inn, and I graciously accepted, grateful to this young woman in front of me for not hating me for talking so freely about her relationship.

I sat cross legged in bed that night praying that whatever was in this envelope, I could handle.

I read over the many documents Jasper had apparently gathered, property deeds, birth and marriage certificates, immigration documentation, school records.

"They're here, in this world, they're here." I breathed heavily as this information washed over me.

_I'd have to wait until after the crash- if there even was one. But would he want me? At the age of thirty would he want to be with a fifty year old? Would he even want to see me, knowing I'd hid from him and let him suffer the moments of misery at the thought that I'd died? _

I thought of how I could help instead. How many bills had I wished someone else would pay while we tried to figure out how to afford his medicine. Maybe Carlisle could find a better treatment for him? At the very least, I would make sure that my life with him was secure and without unnecessary monetary trouble.

But what to do in the meanwhile?

**September 5****th**

I walked down the small row of stores in town, the rain abstaining long enough for me to wander without carrying an umbrella, but the chill in the air forcing me to wear a coat. I had stopped abruptly in front of a shop for lease. The space was perfect for the idea that brewed in my mind and at risk of falling in love with it, I tried to convince myself it wasn't a good one.

I dialed the pixie without conscious thought. A deafening squeal hit my ear, and I held the phone away from my face for fear of becoming deaf.

"Yes, yes, and yes! We'll have to get permits and I can decorate the apartment, and we can add pretty shelves in the kitchen!" She continued to speak at a rapid pace and I had to interrupt her.

"Alice what apartment?" It was the only word I had caught from her rambling.

"There's a two-bedroom apartment above the store for rent! They'll give a discount for renting the storefront too!" I laughed for the first time in a while. The bit of luck was great, and I welcomed the peace it brought me.

The next seven days were a whirlwind, Alice had seen my decision and started on the necessary paperwork already. She and Jasper procured documents in what seemed like hours and I had a lease signed by the next day, I invited Rosalie as well as Esme to help with our project. Rosalie had been less standoffish towards me since I had stopped by to apologize for speaking to her the way I did. While we weren't best friends, the narrow bridge had been mended between us by a better understanding of the other.

I had always dreamed of opening a little bookstore, a little haven like the ones I used to inhabit during my childhood. The nearest one that I knew of was all the way in Port Angeles, and that was more folklore and spiritual stuff. As we took out old pieces of furniture and junk from the store, my vision began to come to life.

Fresh paint made the room look larger despite the dark bookshelves that lined the center of my store. Dirty carpets had been torn out and were replaced by hardwoods for easy cleaning. To the front of the store were soft couches, coffee and end tables were neatly placed around the soft seats, and plush rugs sat nearby. A small station sat next to the register, where there would be free coffee and tea served. To the back of the store was a small children's area, with colorful mats and smaller shelves of children's books. I had so many plans for my little store, and perhaps if I could never go home, I could settle here for good.

September 11th

It's insane what money can do. I had given Alice my bank details to do with what she pleased, (I hadn't seen a withdrawal or debit yet, although there were some deposits I had been promptly advised to not ask about) she had placed an order of everything I wanted for my store and it had all been delivered within just two days of her ordering. I stood at the counter of my shop, going over the invoice a delivery man had presented me at six a.m., on a Sunday! Alice had promptly woken me from a fitful sleep in my new soft bed to come downstairs to help her receive the shipment, claiming it was a two man job. Why she couldn't get someone else to help was beside me.

"It's your store! You have to be there!" She smiled widely when she had awoken me with a cup of coffee in her hand. This girl just had no sense of time, but at least she picked good coffee. I had almost regretted giving her a spare key to the store. At the same time though, I was so grateful for Alice's help. She had guided me through each step of my business, even creating the perfect logo, a lighthouse sat against waves, a ray of sunshine peeking through a cloud. 'Annie's Books' proudly sat on the new awning we'd ordered, not very clever but it was mine.

Something in the logo tapped at my memory, but with the amount of detail I was working on it left my thoughts quickly. I read over my little hours open sign, making sure it accurately reflected that we would only be open Monday through Friday, from nine to six.

After the books had been delivered I had made spent some time on my laptop making flyers to be handed out Monday before the opening Wednesday. I had offered Bella the first available position in my store, knowing if she was earning the money she'd actually accept it and use it. Edward had given me a grateful smile, and I had chuckled knowing he wished for her not to be near Mike Newton any more than she needed to be.

The sky had seemed to pour down today, as it seemed to every September eleventh. It always felt like such a somber day for me, even twenty some odd years later it was like a raw scar on the country, but just four years later was entirely more difficult. I tipped the men generously and closed the doors behind them. I padded upstairs with the intent of crawling back into bed on this rainy day when Alice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" If I hadn't been so tired I'd have laughed at the pixie's petite form blocking the entry way to my bedroom. I walked back towards the kitchen and sat at my round table.

"Not to sleep apparently. Is there a reason for your energy at this ungodly hour?" She nodded as she pulled a binder out from behind her.

"I need help with Bella's birthday party on Tuesday!" I could almost feel her vibrating from excitement. "I figured since you turned eighteen most recently you can tell me what you would have liked!" My eyebrows were raised into my hairline with worry.

"Alice, I told you what happened when you threw her a party. It ended badly. Like Edward left bad. I can't let you do that to her."

She sat dejectedly in a chair in front of me. "I don't see anything bad happening this time. No wrapped gifts, no glassware, and I even bought those sickening plastic cups and plates you suggested we get!" I laughed at her disgusted expression at the mention of plastic plates.

"But is that what she wants? You know how she feels about it, why push her. Why not do things she might like?" I sipped on my still warm coffee.

She scoffed. "The only thing she's interested in doing is Edward…" We stared at each other for a moment and burst out in laughter.

"Maybe she'd like a girls' night here? She can spend her day with Edward doing whatever they do, and she can enjoy herself here in a safe neutral space. We can talk, watch a movie, hell I'm all for letting her get a little drunk- it's not like she won't be safe around three adults. She and I will have some cake without candles or singing. We'll string some balloons and streamers up. No big money spent, no extravagant gifts. If there are gifts make them reasonable. No trips to other countries or giant diamonds. Maybe she'll accept useful things, you know? I know she's been saying she needs a new pair of her favorite shoes, and I know she'd appreciate thoughtful gifts. She just doesn't want to be the center of attention is all, Alice. "

"That's a great idea! Though I wish she would just accept our gifts without issue!" She scribbled ideas down in her perfect script.

"I know Alice, and she will do so graciously, one day… in the far, far future." I smiled softly at her as she groaned in frustration.

"All right, you're free of me until later this afternoon, then we'll get those books sorted for your opening on Wednesday. Rest up doll face!" She skipped down the stairs and I gratefully headed to my bed to rest my eyes.

This would prove to be one of the longest weeks of my life.

A.N

Hey all! I hope you like my story so far, even if you don't please drop me a review or send me a PM to tell me what I could do better! It's been a long ass time since I've written something that isn't just academic, so please I'd love some feedback! I completely forgot to add author's notes to my last two chapters, but the chapter titles are in fact names of songs that pertain to the chapters.

1\. Cavalier – James Vincent McMorrow

2\. Harder than Stone – City and Colour

3\. Waves – The Dear Hunter

Next up:

4\. Is there anybody here? – The Dear Hunter


	4. Is There Anybody Here?

******************************To the Moon and Back********************************

**September 2nd, 2025**

"This is Lisa Connelly with the channel six news, coming to you from Newark Airport, where we are getting the latest details on the tragedy of flight 792. The flight from New Jersey to Charlotte, North Carolina departed September 1st at 8:00 pm, and is said to have crashed sometime before midnight. Names of those on board have not yet been released, and FAA officials have not yet released a statement."

The woman's voice faded into the background as she moved on to some other news story. Sitting in the dark in front of the television, a man sat, his heart in pieces. Broken glass littered the floor where a beer bottle had slipped out of his weak hands. Tears streamed from the man's sallow face; his body too weak to move away from the shards. A pale figure approached the frail man from behind.

**September 12th 2005**

"Good morning Ms. Cope, I spoke with you on the phone yesterday afternoon about meeting with Principal Greene." I smiled warmly at the studying look the red-haired woman gave me. She slapped on a wide smile and instructed me to sit in the cold uncomfortable chairs only a high school could use and call suitable furniture.

My morning had been hectic to say the least. I had tripped out of bed after being wrapped tightly in my blankets like a burrito. My alarm blared from across the room where I'd thrown it an hour before-when I should have been leaving.

There were certain measures Alice and Jasper had helped me take to maintain legitimacy in my business. That included making the funding for my store look like generous loans, correct permits, and clear paperwork. Since it had come up so quickly, the last thing I need is the IRS knocking at my door asking questions. Along with all that, I had reverted to using my maiden name. It hurt me to do so, but it brought more pain every time someone said my husband's last name.

At Alice's behest, I spoke with Mr. Greene about handing out discount cards to any students who wanted them; hope filled within me that these kids would use it. As I handed a small box of discount cards to the nosy secretary sitting in the office, I felt a cool breeze wash across my back as the door opened behind me.

"Ms. Diaz it's a surprise to see you here." Emmett stood behind me with a playful grin and mischief in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, he knew I was planning on coming in today. _Why was he putting on this show for the front office? _I had asked myself.

"I'm sure it is, Emmett. I'm just handing over some discount cards for my store, would you like one?" I asked, challenge in my voice. He smiled widely and gingerly grabbed a card from the box. He studied it for a moment and nodded.

"I'm sure glad dad convinced you to open your book store here and not in Port Angeles. How crazy is it that you'd meet your old college friend when you got lost eh?" _Ms. Cope must be a gossip-monger and he's saying this for her benefit._

"It sure is Emmett." I turned to Ms. Cope who was watching the interaction closely." Thank you for your help." I started my way out to the parking lot and felt Emmett's presence as he followed me out.

"So, was there a reason for that?" He laughed heartily and shrugged. "Alice told me to, I didn't ask." He walked me back to my car and waved goodbye to me as I drove off. I spent the rest of my morning running errands for Alice while she was suffering in school. _Man, I am so glad I stayed an adult._

These errands included picking up junk food, candles for Bella's favorite chocolate cake, and two bottles of vodka. I would make her eighteenth birthday memorable if nothing else. By the time three p.m. rolled around I had bought groceries and cleaned the entire apartment. Bella was due to help with some last-minute organizing since tomorrow would be busy with birthday things. I had argued with Alice for almost an hour that it was best not to surprise her at every turn. We all knew the girl to like stability and didn't like the unexpected attention.

Her knowing made it all the easier to plan the day. She would spend her morning and afternoon making eyes at Edward, while Alice and I set up decorations for her girls' night. My only goal was to let her feel like the teen that she was. I scrounged up memories of college parties where we'd played never have I ever and talked about guys. While standing at the counter I was startled by a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella, why didn't you just use your key?" She blushed and looked down after shrugging. I led her over to the main counter where I showed her how to use the new point of sale system. She may sometimes act like a love sick fool, but she really was very intelligent. She caught on quickly and within half an hour she had mastered the few skills necessary to run the machine. I trusted that she had been taught to count and do basic math so I felt no need to go over money training. It was really odd how I trusted this girl while just barely knowing her.

"We really don't have to do anything for my birthday…" She stammered out as we marked the last few books for display. I laid down the pricing gun and firmly took her shoulders into my hands.

"I know we don't have to, nor is this meant to make you feel obligated to come tomorrow. If what you really want is to take all your stuff and enjoy them alone that's fine, but I will say you'll miss out on bonding time and a chance to make new experiences. You want to live forever, learn how to live right now." She bit anxiously at her lip.

"It's not a burden or any extra work Bella, this is what friends and family do for each other. You're joining a pretty big one, so start getting used to the idea that people will look out for you. Plus, I made sure Alice wouldn't rent out an entire club with a disco ball, so be grateful." We both started in laughter, the mood lightening between us. We worked in comfortable silence and finished everything by five.

"Is Edward picking you up or do you need a ride home Bella?"

She shook her head "Edwards and his family went hunting, so I was just going to call my dad."

"First off, they're also your family. Secondly, that's nonsense, give me two minutes to grab my car keys." Just outside sat my new car, the SUV looked boxy and bulky compared to the smooth lines I had come to expect of more modern cars. Bella and I had to climb in due to our similar height, but we both managed to do so without dying.

"You know, this actually gives me a chance to talk to your dad for a minute. I get the feeling he doesn't trust me."

She scoffed "Charlie Swan doesn't trust anyone except Billy." Her arms were crossed in a defensive position over her waist. I held up a hand in mock surrender of her anger.

"Sore point, I got it. But I would like him to trust I'm not some lunatic who just decided to move here, especially if you're going to be spending time at the store."

"I'm not a child, I can do what I want." I smiled at her stubbornness as she huffed.

"Chill, I didn't say you were a child. It would be easier to not have to worry that the Chief is going to give you hell for going out. Despite what you think he does trust you; he just doesn't trust the world that he knows to be cruel. Can you blame him?" She stayed quiet but the anger left her.

"Stop making sense all the time!" She groaned with a smile. I laughed and shook my head, pulling into the driveway. The curtains from the front window shifted slightly, and as we stepped out of the car the man in question marched onto the porch.

"Bells, I thought you were going to call me to get you?" He eyed me as she answered him.

"It was really no problem. Bella and I sorted so many books we may never touch another again." I offered a smile his way and his ever-suspicious eyes checked my expression.

"Oh, Annie you haven't eaten since, earlier right? Why don't you come in? I have some chicken I can have ready in like fifteen minutes!" Her eyes suggested she was trying to give me that chance to have a talk with Charlie.

"I'd love to, only if it's okay with your dad though." We both looked up at him, the sudden attention bringing heat to his cheeks. He gruffly motioned for me to continue inside and I was once again caught in a moment of wonder. I had so long imagined what I would do if I saw the inside of this house. As described a small hallway led to an equally cozy kitchen, yellow paint adorning the cabinets. I had offered to help Bella but she shooed me away to speak with Charlie.

"Thanks again for letting me have dinner here, it's nice to have a homemade meal." He nodded and sipped on a beer.

"I'm sure your family misses having you home," he commented absently staring at the screen. I scrambled for an excuse to his subtle prodding.

Years of watching movies on Netflix had taught me that the easiest way to create a believable lie is to tell as much of the truth as possible. _That's what they say right? Oh god._

"I had to go." I fiddled with the light beer Charlie had offered me. He raised an eyebrow at me to continue. "My husband had some issues. It caused a lot of emotional burdens. My parents would be happy to know I've found somewhere of my own." I smiled wryly, that was true. They for a long time wished for me to leave him, they had wished for me to leave him and start over with their help. He was of a different religious and cultural background and in their eyes all that he was, was a burden. Once his medical problems surfaced, they were even more willing to pay for my divorce. We had eventually mended those ties to the level of civility, but it was an unspoken discord. "So, when I had realized my old college friend was living here, I figured it'd be a good place to start over."

Dinner with the swans was nice, albeit a little awkward. I had been accustomed to talking about my day and experiences over dinner. Charlie and Bella on the other hand sat at the table like they were new roommates- forced to share space but not really knowing each other. I nudged Bella's foot as she played with her food.

"This is really good Bella; how did you learn?" The two Swans looked at each other before cracking up in laughter.

"Definitely not Renee!" The two said at the same time. Charlie's subsequent smile was beautiful, and I could see why his flighty ex-wife had been attracted to him.

"Oh my god, she once tried making orange duck for my middle school graduation" Charlie snorted holding a hand up to his food filled mouth as his daughter recounted a tale from their shared life "and she bought a turkey!"

The Chief continued as she dissolved into laughter. "She tried following the recipe but the oven caught fire because she set the oven at the highest setting and forgot! By the time the fire department put it out the take-out I ordered had been delivered. I had never been happier to rent a hotel room!" I laughed and listened to their stories about Bella's hare-brained mom, by the time dinner ended I was full and feeling good. The Chief walked me outside to the car, the sun having set hours ago.

"Thanks for offering Bella that job, I know how much she hated working at Newton's store. Not much choice 'round here."

"Honestly, in the short time that I've come to know her I consider her like the little sister I always wished my parents had given me. I can see her potential and I just want the best for her." He nodded in agreement.

"I just wish that boyfriend of hers could have waited until later, maybe after she turned sixty."

"You know you can't keep them away from each other Chief." His face soured with determination. "I'm not a parent and I won't tell you how to raise your child, but I'm a daughter who had strict parents. Keeping a tight leash and choosing who she gets to spend time with will only make a teen pull away.

"I never trusted my parents when I needed help, even though I knew they'd give an arm to make sure I was safe. I'm not saying there shouldn't be rules; just that a certain level of trust needs to be present. I know as well as you do the terrible things people are capable of, don't shelter her. Teach her to defend herself, to stand up for herself." I was standing by my running car at this point, "Goodnight Chief."

**September 13th, 2005**

The sound of ringing of my door bell woke me up.

"It's five in the morning Alice. Please. Get a watch!" I swung it open to see Edward standing at my door.

"I'm sorry, my battery must have died." He pointed at his wrist with a smirk, that same hand held a to-go cup, steam billowed from its top.

"Well, you brought me coffee so I can find it in my heart to forgive you." I pried the cup out of his hands and signaled for him to follow me.

"Now that you've bribed me with my favorite beverage in the world, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to ask you some questions about what you know."

"Depends on what you want to know." I motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table with me.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about underestimating her. I've been trying, I swear it. Alice said you may be able to offer some assistance. How am I expected to not look out for the safety of a person to whom danger is drawn? She made a decision on her own to sacrifice her life, when hers is the most precious. I don't think I can let go of the urge to protect her from even me."

I sat back in my seat and sighed. I tried to word my response carefully.

"I understand why it's hard. When you can see that this person in front of you is so much weaker than you, it feels like you have to take over because you are able to more quickly to do things. I know now that while the intent is good, the action is not."

"She makes some of the worst choices sometimes!" he groaned.

"Are they? Or are they just choices you wouldn't have made? And even then, they're her choices to make, her mistakes to make. When little kids are learning how to ride a bike it would probably be safer to hold on tightly, but if you don't, they'll never have the confidence to ride on their own." It was the only analogy I could think of, I didn't think it was pertinent that I'd never learned to actually ride a bike myself. We talked for over an hour about the intricacies of letting someone be their own person even when it's hard to do so.

As the sunshine began to spill into my window, some hope glimmered in me that this man in front of me would truly change.

"Alice had me bring the rest of the decorations she bought for tonight, I'll leave them on your couch."

"Thanks, have a good day in purgatory." His musical laugh floated up the stairs as he ran quickly to his car and back. I watched as his Volvo drove away and figured I might as well take a nap while I can.

"Alice, no. No more."

"Just a few more!"

"Alice any more balloons and we'll float away!"

She was driving me insane. I had relaxed most of my morning, enjoyed a hot bath and made a delicious breakfast. But three o'clock had come and so had Alice. She burst through my front doors covered in layers of shopping bags and wrapped presents. Balloons littered the apartment tastefully, twinkly lights casting a soft glow on the rearranged room. She had moved the furniture to create a pseudo-dance floor.

Alice had assured me my guess was right that the birthday girl was going to spend almost her entire day with Edwards making eyes at each other.

"Oh!" Alice had gazed out of my window taken in by a vision.

"What's wrong?" She giggled and choked out that it was the opposite.

"Bella pushed for more and, well, she got it" She laughed softly, something akin to pride on her face. I cocked my head to the side trying to understand not understanding at first, but not to worry, it clicked.

"Oh god, did you just watch them having sex!?" She shook her head vehemently all while guffawing loudly.

"No but they're going in the right direction. I'll let her tell us later if she chooses to."

***

A flushed Bella stumbled up the stairs just before six and her eyes widened as she saw the decorations and all the excess.

"Don't worry none of the balloons have explosives, Bella." Caught off guard she choked out a snort. "The decorations are just that, decorations. Pretend this is just how I always keep my place. Come on, I made some dinner for us to eat. The rest of the girls will be here after we're done. Alice and I have some fun stuff planned!" It had been so long since I was excited to throw someone a birthday, and then I understood Alice's insistence.

Esme and Rosalie had arrived with Alice, who was bouncing up the stairs with excitement.

"Do you love it?!" She hugged Bella tightly and spun her around.

"Yes, thank you." I was impressed at her casual graciousness. Bella had asked Alice to speak privately for a moment and stepped outside.

"Rose why don't you put on some music for us, something fun to dance to. Esme would you like to help me make something special for our dear birthday girl?" I was determined to get Bella to loosen up. She was eighteen for goodness' sake. At her age I was sneaking out to hang out with friends and staying out late after class to smoke pot. A drink wouldn't kill her. _Right? Wrong, but I digress._

Bella had come back with a smile on her face and I had offered her the fruity cocktail and we all sang happy birthday to her over two slices of cake. She blushed bright red but laughed. The girl had gotten tipsy from one drink! She laughed at the light feeling and with a shy whisper asked for another. The greatest discovery of the night was that vampires could drink liquor. While the effects were not as long lasting-maybe twenty minutes, they were there. When asked, the women said the straight vodka didn't taste as bad as the mixed drink I made them taste. Can't go wrong with plain old alcohol.

We had been dancing happily with each other to Whitney Houston and Cyndi Lauper when a clumsy Bella tripped over nothing but her own two feet. A loud smack sounded and she lay on her back laughing until she realized nobody was laughing.

"Wha-." She paled as she realized her head hurt and blood was coming from the side of her head. I made her stay still as I ordered the three black eyed women to leave if they couldn't handle it. Esme and Alice stuttered out an apologized and fled. I was surprised as a quiet Rosalie stayed behind and approached us.

"Rosalie… Are you okay?" she answered with a curt nod, "holding your breath?" another nod. "Okay I'm sure Alice has called Carlisle already, I need you to do as I say now Bella, you need to try and stay still until he does get here in case you have any injuries to your neck or spine. Rosalie grab me a clean towel, that's right firm steady pressure and don't lift it up to look. Keep an eye on her breathing and if she passes out let me know immediately."

"Will air freshener help?" Rosalie shook her head gently and pointed to the bleach under the open sink. I opened some windows to get fresh air inside. I let myself stew in guilt as I mopped up the small pool of blood around Bella; thank goodness we had taken the carpet out. This was my fault. I gave alcohol to a teenager known for falling. I was berating myself as I threw the dirty rags in a few layers of garbage bags and threw it out of the window to a waiting Alice. She placed it in the empty metal can and lit it on fire, fear of Edward's physical reaction permeated the air.

A soft knock brought my attention to Carlisle who stood at the door with his medicine bag.

"Oh, thank goodness! Blood pressure and oxygen intake are good, she hasn't been moved since she fell." I updated Carlisle on everything that happened as he lightly prodded at Bella's neck and upper back. He went through some tests and deemed her well enough to sit up. He moved her to the sofa and I swooped in to clean up the remaining mess. I was scrubbing at the floor and didn't realize I was crying until a small hand picked my chin up. Esme's eyes rang with their usual compassion and I stood slowly. We were all fine, despite the injury. No one was worse for wear.

I knelt in front of Bella who was sporting a set of stitches on the side of her head. "I am so sorry Bella. I was really just trying to get you to loosen up not get you trashed." She shook her head but winced at the pain.

"It's fine, really. I've had worse, and I was honestly having fun." My front door slammed open with a frantic Edward at Bella's side in an instant. He looked her over despite Carlisle informing him that she was fine. He gave me a dirty look as he smelled the alcohol in our scents.

"You've been drinking Bella?" He sneered the word as if it was poison. "You could damage your pre-frontal cortex, and cause liver damage! You are not even legally able to drink! If I had known this was what was going to happen, I'd have never let you come!" Everyone bristled at his increasingly loud voice. Just as I was about to speak on her behalf, Bella scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. CHILD!" She practically roared as her face reddened considerably. "I thought what we shared at the meadow explained that! I don't tell you where you can and can't go. Why can't you do the same?"

"That is not what I meant Isabella. I don't think this appropriate behavior for a young woman." He spoke calmly despite her anger.

"Are you kidding me? If I did things that were appropriate for my age, I'd be out at Tyler Crowley's infamous parties every weekend. I'd be sneaking out of my dad's house. The only normal thing I do is sneak a boy in my room. Stop telling me what is appropriate for me. If you don't like it why don't you just find someone else." She gasped at her own words. We all stood frozen in the kitchen.

"Is that what you want? For me to leave?" She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I just want the same respect I give you. To not feel less than. I get that you're upset. A couple of drinks wasn't going to kill me. My clumsiness is what will."

"I'm sorry I keep underestimating you. I don't like this; I will say that. You are right though. I should not treat you like this." Their faces were solemn and searching.

Bella removed herself from Edward's embrace and came back towards the kitchen. "I think I'd like to finish our sleepover if it's okay with you Annie" Eyes wide I nodded my assent.

After cleaning the floor up once more out of courtesy for the vampires, the men headed back home and we settled into the sofa to wind down and watch a movie. Rose and Alice had taken their places on either side of Bella while I cuddled into an oversized chair, Esme had opted to head home with Carlisle. Guilt festered in my chest at all of what had happened. We had narrowly avoided a New Moon style break up.

While Edward's quiet acceptance had been appreciated, I wondered with disdain if he would overthink now that they were separated and decide what was best for them both. I fell asleep curled up against a soft pillow worrying about what awaited us in this unknown future.

**September 17th, 2005**

Opening day was good overall, better than I had hoped, especially while nursing a hangover. The overall turnout for the few days I had been open were lively. Plenty of locals came in just to say hello and have some coffee. With Bella's help after school, I was able to take a short lunch and actually get to speak with customers. After seeing the influx of people on Friday afternoon I decided I needed another employee to prevent burnout. I could only offer so much help to people while manning the cash register.

I had decided on casual attire for Bella and any other employee in the future- the only uniform item was a red t-shirt with the symbol on the front window on the shirt. They had been delivered yesterday evening just after I flipped the open sign to closed. I figured Bella would probably want to wash hers before using it Monday and drove over to her to deliver the work shirts. 

_What I dreaded most came to fruition._

Bella sat in her truck frozen and I could only assume the worst. I pulled in the spot behind her and jumped out so quickly I was surprised I didn't fall. My phone rang loudly in my ears as ran towards the rusted monstrosity.

"Bella, Honey what's wrong?

"He left. He left."

Thank you for your patience and reviews! This chapter was originally over 7k words, but the path it would have continued on became very dark and OOC. So, I trimmed and here we are.

Please review! 


	5. Look Away- Violet

**November 24****th****, 2005**

It had been just over two months since Edwards left. Those first couple days were filled with drama, mostly because unlike new moon, the family didn't leave. They had no idea he had gone until I drove up there myself with rage in my heart and tears in my eyes.

There is no description to the pain I could see Bella feeling, Stephanie Meyer did this pain no justice. She became a shell, spoke when spoken to and went through the motions for Charlie. Those first couple hours were spent getting her into the house where we rocked together silently on the hallway floor when she collapsed. She sobbed loudly, her cries reverberating off the linoleum. She pulled at her own hair in desolation and all I could do was gently uncurl the locks from around her hands and hold her tightly.

It had broken pieces of my heart I didn't think even existed. I could offer no consolation, we were in uncharted territory, we had veered so far off the original path that I could only imagine how this future would progress.

And once again, I was so angry at myself. I should have just hidden out somewhere for a while until I could re-introduce myself into my own life, leave these people alone because I knew the original story at least had a happy ending. By the time she had fallen exhaustively into sleep, Charlie had arrived home where I did my best to explain what happened. He was furious to say the least, he ranted and raved about finding the son of a bitch who hurt his daughter.

"I'll kill him" he had yelled.

While the last thing I wanted to do was defend him, I had to leave some kind of room for him to be welcomed back – if he ever came back.

"He's young Charlie, just a teenage boy who got scared of commitment. You were eighteen once too. I'm hoping that for her sake he'll realize his mistake and come running right back."

Boy, was I wrong or what?

The Cullen's had no idea where he was, not even Alice. He was making quick spontaneous decisions to avoid Alice's sight and it was infuriating. I wanted to wring his neck out myself. They had rallied around Bella, to let her know that no matter what, she was part of this family; not out of obligation, but love.

She seemed to have angry, painful feelings when it came to being around them, but according to Jasper it was the only time she had any feelings. In her room she'd sit absently facing the window, in Edward's her rage matched my own.

My own life, ironically enough was flourishing. Halloween had come and gone and my little bookstore was seeing consistent and plentiful traffic. With Bella being out of sorts I had hired another part-time employee to fill some shifts. I was settled in, and had periodically checked on my other self and my young husband. I had sent scholarships and monetary help where I could without significantly making waves.

The Cullens had tried to keep on living, but the light in their eyes had dimmed. Edward had torn this family apart, and I couldn't help but feel like I helped.  
_

Thanksgiving was tomorrow, and despite the somber state, I was determined to have a gathering like I was used to. I had managed to get Charlie's permission to cook Thanksgiving lunch at his house and got him to invite Billy and some other friends. While Billy was apprehensive of me at first, he quickly saw how protective I was of both Charlie and Bella and we'd gotten to a mutual understanding despite my allegiance with the Cullens.

"Annie, are you sure all you need me to get is the Ice cream?"

"For the last time, yes chief. And if I catch you putting money in my purse while I'm not looking, you'll get none of this food" I pointed the wooden spoon at him and he cracked a smile. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, surely from Bella's screaming and night terrors. "Will you be back to say grace?"

"Oh yeah, I should be back here by two for that ham you've been baking all morning." I smiled at his retreating form and leaned against the counter, thinking about what to do with Bella today.

*splash*

Bella sputtered at the cold water I had unceremoniously dumped on her. "What the hell?!" the anger in her voice made me smile. It was rare to get words out of her, much less any that weren't Edward related.

"What the hell was that for?" She seethed as she took off the wet sweatshirt. Getting off her rickety rocking chair.

"You stink. Now go shower and brush that rat's nest so you can help me peel potatoes." She scowled and moved to sit down, but I slid in front of her to block the movement.

"No thanks, I'm okay here." Arms crossed over in a defensive position, she tried to look tough.

"I wasn't asking" She raised an eyebrow at my serious face, my arms crossed over my apron-clad chest. While I understood that depression and heartbreak often needed to be handled with tact and gentle prodding, I was done enabling this masochistic behavior.

I placed the giant bag of potatoes on the table once I heard the shower start. I sat there peeling absent-mindedly for a while until I heard the chair scrape across the floor.

"What are you thinking about?" She spoke softly.

"Pickles" The worlds tumbled out from my mouth and I began laughing as my mouth watered. I thought my mind was playing tricks as she let a soft snort out.

Her hair was pinned back from her forehead and there was even some color in her cheeks for the first time in two months.

"I saved you an egg sandwich for whenever you're hungry." She smiled as she sipped at the cup of coffee I gave her. We sat in relative silence while we peeled potatoes. I had some soft Christmas music playing on the CD player and I raised the volume to sing along.

"My mom and I used to walk down this main strip in a town we lived in a long time ago. They would decorate the streets and we'd go shopping. It's the only time I remember liking shopping at all. We would have lunch and sit in front of this big Christmas tree. Even though it was like sixty degrees out, she would make me wear these hideous reindeer sweaters so we could match. But I loved every minute of it." I was stock still as she randomly told me this- the most words she'd spoken voluntarily that were fond memories. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I know I've been difficult, and you've been trying to make me feel better and I'm really stubborn and I just wanted to say thanks for making me feel like that again."

"Oh Bella, I am so honored that I can make you remember that." I hugged her tightly and wiped tears from my eyes. "And yes, you are stubborn, but never apologize for being upset. Alright, let's get this done so I can take a nap before people get here.

By noon we were covered in flour, gravy and grease. But we had a full spread of ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, potato salad, four different pies, macaroni and cheese and so many others. Despite the sheer amount of food, I doubted we'd have leftovers. Charlie had called to let me know he would be giving breaks to his officers so they could grab a warm lunch, and that the invitation had spread to the town's single fire department.

Esme had been calling every few minutes to ask me how to fix food mistakes or how to make a dish. What I lacked in speed and photogenic memory I made up for in years of cooking and taste buds. She had needed to buy food in order to keep up appearances, after talking it out we figured that she'd be better suited to donate all that food to a neighboring town's local church shelter instead.

After washing my face and changing into nicer clothes, a prompt knock made me run to the door.

"Emmet! Jasper! Thanks so much for your help!" From where I could see Emmett's jeep held several folding chairs and tables that we were going to set up in the living room. The Chief's small dining table wouldn't hold a quarter of the food or comfortably house more than four people at a time. We –just the vampires- pushed the couches and recliner out of the way and set up fold out tables to hold all the food. To my surprise Emmett had set up a small set of speakers to Charlie's TV and raised the volume on my holiday music.

The first couple officers seemed shy, the newest recruits looking around wide eyed at being in their boss's house. Bella helped me serve food up and by two pm when Charlie walked in, we were spent. Every once in a blue I'd catch Bella smiling to herself as she hummed along to the songs. I didn't expect dancing and laughter from her, but I was grateful for her effort, and I could only imagine that the moment she was left alone she'd revert right back.

Billy had arrived just moments after Charlie and brought Jacob and the Clearwater family in tow. While they weren't so much celebrating Thanksgiving (for obvious reasons), Jacob wouldn't say no to a free meal. Jacob was clearly moments away from shifting, another thing that had changed in this world. His boyish figure had become muscled and toned. He had shot up a foot and a half. Billy was aware of it too; he watched his every move and was careful not to anger him. I was tempted to yell at Billy for his carelessness but chose not to start a fight in the middle of all these humans.

I retreated to the kitchen to clean up while Charlie and his friends laughed over a beer. I smiled looking out the window at the lingering firefighters and cops on the front lawn.

I shook off a wave of nausea and went to start on the dishes, but my knees became weak and I couldn't focus on anything but bright white spots in my vision. I heard a deep voice say my name and I tried looking at them but the ringing in my ears had intensified. The sound of silent night had become distorted and distant as my vision went black for a moment and I gripped the sink for dear life. A pair of too warm hands held me up by the waist and I was too faint to try and fight the random hands on my body as he pulled a chair under me.

Clarity rushed into my vision at the smell of salt and I breathed deeply in what seemed like hours.

"Are you okay Miss Annie?" A paramedic flashed his light in my eyes and I squinted away. To my left I noticed Jacob looking at me with a strange expression. Bella looked on with concern from the door.

I tried to choke out a chuckle but the nausea had returned. "At least this happened when you guys got here right?" I smiled wryly. "I'm fine! Really just a little dehydrated. I've been running around all day. I just need something to drink." The small crowd dispersed as I repeatedly refused to go to the hospital.

"You smell really good" Jacob blurted. A blush rose to my cheeks and I feared for a moment that this fifteen-year-old liked me.

"Jacob, you're a very handsome young man, but I like guys my own age." He laughed again and I felt relief wash through me.

"I don't mean like that you cougar" I chuckled at his banter. "You just smell different, I noticed when I was helping you sit down. Is it a new perfume?" His already heightened sense of smell worried me, but I chose to not bring attention to it. He was probably smelling the vampire scents all over me. I had already caused enough damage with my meddling in people's lives.

"Annie, Jake and I will finish those if you want to go lay down in my bed. You still look a little pale." Despite my intent to protest I found myself saying yes to Bella, and stopped at the bathroom to wash my face. My hair was matted to my forehead with sweat and my face was a little pale. I laid on the bed for a moment and without even realizing, fell asleep.  
_

My phone alarm went off at five and I thought twice about getting up. I could hear the easy-going sounds of golden oldies music playing and the soft chatter of people enjoying second and third rounds of food. As predicted, nothing was left minus some pies and ice cream. After kissing and hugging everyone goodbye, Bella and I made our way to the Cullen mansion to finish this long day.

The last time I had spent time with the whole Cullen clan at the house had been shortly after Edward had left. Business was booming, and without Bella the first couple weeks had been so busy. Life had been hectic and full and I was so grateful for it even if I was missing the most important piece.

Walking in to the house I could smell warm cider and candles burning. I greeted everyone and settled into the couch. We chatted in pairs in the living room while Esme stirred something on the stove. The mood was lighter than it had been, and for the first time in a while I thought we could move forward.

Until, as always, Alice had a vision.

She paused mid-sentence in a conversation on her gift shopping ideas, and horror filled her blank expression. Jasper had quickly pulled the little thing onto his lap as she shook, watching the vision.

"So much blood. Limbs everywhere. Oh god the fire. So much fire and smoke. The whole tribe, the wolves, just murdered in their homes. Why can I see them? Where is everybody else?" she held her head as if she had a headache.  
We stared intently at the pixie while she frantically looked around in her vision. "Oh." She straightened abruptly. Her eyes came back into focus as she took some steadying breaths, before asking for something to draw with. She began sketching a face, adding features here and there.

It took me too long to recognize him. The blond hair in disarray, the scar on his jaw, the red eyes. The vampire from the plane.

"Th-th-that's him! The one from the plane, Alice. What happened in your vision? Why was he there?"

"I saw a battle. It was against an army of vampires. Maybe twelve. I wasn't sure who was actually on our side and I couldn't make out any faces besides his. I feel like I know him too. His face is so familiar." She held her head in her hands and continued. "Then the reservation was on fire, and so was forks. There were so many variations, in every single one they end badly."

Tension pricked at my skin and I felt the need to get some fresh air. I'd let them decide what to do. I sat on the bench next to Esme's greenhouse. It sat about thirty feet away from the back porch and twinkle lights adorned it casting a warm glow on the backyard. A rare patch of sky was visible, letting the stars shine through.

"I feel like such a burden. If you were here, I know you would tell me to stop being silly. I can't stop thinking everyone would have been better off if I had just been left in the plane. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I shouldn't even try. They would have been fine without my interference. I know you can't actually hear me. But I hope that somewhere you're looking at these same stars and talking to me."

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Alice's voice startled me.

I feigned ignorance "mean what?"

"That you should have died in that crash?"

I sighed heavily. "No… yes… I don't know. Even without the damage I've caused here, I can't help but to think what's the point of trying. Who knows if he'll want me when I'm fifty and wrinkly and not the same person? And what if he hates me after, because he'd already have grieved me. And that's assuming the same crash happens in this world. Then what do I do? Grow old here and be the old hag that runs a bookstore?"

"I wish I could give you a definite answer, but there are too many decisions blocking a clear future. What I can tell you without my gift, is that no matter what you will have a place in this family, and that we love you." She linked her arm with mine as we looked out into the night.

"You smell funny." She sniffed lightly, and cocked her head as she listened for something.

"Thanks, you are person number two to tell me I smell. Maybe I need to start bringing air freshener with me everywhere." I smiled as she studied me with hard eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" My eyes bulged at her question.

_What?_

A/N

Thanks to you all for your patience! There should be another chapter up soon!

On another note, any ideas on who that vampire is? Why does Alice recognize him? I'd love to hear any theories!

Next up: But There's Wolves? -

Review!


	6. But There's Wolves?

*** Trigger warning: Mentions of loss of a child ***

**But there's Wolves? **

_Previously:_

"_You smell funny...Are you pregnant?_

_What?!_

When I was six, my mom presented me with my first baby-doll. At first, that doll was basically sewn to my hip. I fed her from the moment I woke up, and changed her clothes constantly. What I didn't understand then, was that my mom was having another baby, and trying to prepare me for the idea of having a younger sibling. When my baby sister was born, the doll was forgotten in lieu of the real thing. I have fond memories of watching her in my mom's arms. But life isn't fair, and has its own plans. I didn't understand why my parents left for days, and when they came back it was without her. My mom had locked herself in her room for weeks, barely eating or speaking, but somebody had to take care of her three kids.

I used to play on the bed while she lay facing away from me, and my dad would gently pry me away so that I didn't watch her. But as any parent will tell you, kids are smart, and they understand more than what is explained to them. But wounds don't stay open, and even though the scar may hurt from time to time, the wounds heal.

The day of her birthday, I gave her my baby doll. She stared at the toy blankly, looked down at my face, and held me tightly, so much I remember it hurting. From that day forward she was back. Changed, but she was still my mom. Despite all the pain, I remember seeing the joy on her face as she held my sister. We all learned to move forward with our pain, taking with us a wealth of experience.

I had always feared having a child, because of this memory. The fear of losing something so dear weighed on my heart.

I stared at Alice expressionless.

"No? I don't think so." My mind shifted into overdrive as she pulled me into the house to take a test, despite her senses giving her the answer.

I sat inside the bathroom with my heart beating wildly. Shock leading me to hyperventilate. Carlisle knocked softly and quickly stepped in; he rubbed my back soothingly trying to guide me to regular breathing. He pried the stick out of my fingers and glanced at it in surprise. He began running through questions about my period and last time I had been intimate.

"Wouldn't you guys have heard the heartbeat? You've been around me often enough; I would think someone would have noticed by now."

"We've not been alone with you in quite a bit my dear. You've kept yourself very busy." He smiled tenderly at me. "Is this something you are happy about? If not, there other options…" He trailed off at the implication.

"No! This baby is wanted, so incredibly wanted. I can't even believe I didn't realize" I put my hand on my abdomen. A laugh slipped out "I thought I was just gaining weight from all the ice cream I've been eating… Oh no, Carlisle, I've had alcohol and I've smoked pot!"

"That's alright, no need to panic, we'll get you scheduled for an appointment and check that everything is okay. But from the sound of that heart your baby is doing just fine right now."

After washing my hands Carlisle led me back to the living room where wide golden eyes met mine from all over the room. I was congratulated and passed around like a doll. I didn't mind though, because we had found our little pocket of happiness.

We collectively- and silently decided to stress about the future in the morning. For tonight, we just wanted to be grateful for what we had, not what we didn't.

**November 26th, 2005**

We had agreed to reconvene Saturday morning, since both Carlisle and I needed to work. Rosalie and Esme had hovered over me the entire day of Black Friday, if I dared to pick up more than three books at once they'd shoot me a glare. Despite my protests that I was fine, and promises that I wouldn't overdo it, they stayed the entire day and forced me to take a lunch when Bella arrived for her shift.

Saturday morning, I desperately wanted to just stay in bed with my heated blanket and forget the world that had suddenly decided it was a good time to snow. The large windows of my bedroom were covered by room darkening curtains that made it feel like midnight despite it being almost ten in the morning.

I lay in bed and felt around my abdomen and stopped just where the skin was beginning to become taut and hardened slightly. I smiled at the little bit of belly that stuck out, that I had originally assumed was from gaining weight. I found the energy to roll out of bed and slipped on my favorite fleece sweatpants and warm sweater.

I dreaded the idea of Alice's vision, and thought through everything we could do to change it and came up short. We sat at the family table and for over two hours discussed our options.

"Whether we run away, if we stay and fight, people die. So, what are we missing?" Jasper asked.

"What if we seek out the vampire that brought me here?"

"That would take too long, and we don't know for sure that he's the cause or just happens to be there." Alice retorted.

"Okay, how about we go through what I know of the original fight. Maybe it'll help. The only reason we won the first time is because we have the wolves. As far as I know right now there are 3 or 4 of them, and more won't change for a few more months. Jacob is already showing signs early, so that may mean there are more vampires in the area than before. We originally separated Bella and -" I stopped short looking at Bella.

"It's okay, you can say his name." She said it so quietly I wondered if she actually meant that.

"Originally Bella had Edward sit out the fight, his compromise was camping out away from the fight but with one of the wolves there so he could still see the Battle through the eyes of the other wolves. Being separated lured Victoria to him, and she brought her decision maker Riley with her, so Alice never saw it. Edward along with one of the wolves fought them, but Bella bravely cut her arm to distract Victoria and Riley enough to be killed. But this time around we are obviously down one vampire and missing extra wolves."

We sat in silence for a moment while we mulled over the information. If only someone would get Riley before he gets changed, Victoria might not have as much information about the town. Or maybe we can convince some wolves to change.

"YES! Who had an idea?" Alice whipped her head around landing on me.

"Oh, I was thinking if Victoria doesn't get Riley, or someone who knows the area she maybe wouldn't be able to get Bella's scent, or have a layout of where to fight. and then I thought about getting wolves involved intentionally."

"My vision changed slightly, the numbers are smaller, us against nine instead of twelve. but there are some blind spots, that must mean there are wolves there!"

"Do we have any idea when this is supposed to happen Alice?" asked Carlisle, who had pulled Esme to his side.

"Sometime after the last snow of the winter season, I'd say. the trees are a little fuller and there's some ice or snow still left over, so I can only imagine the beginning of spring?" She sat writing thoughtfully as we mulled over what this means. She had explained to me before that even though she has photographic memory she liked to write to help organize herself.

"I'll be seven plus months pregnant then. So, I won't be much help, will I? I should do all I can to help you guys while I'm able. Maybe I can act as a bridge to you guys and the tribe. I technically don't have a stake on either side. My only motive is to make sure we all come out alive."

"It's worth a chance." Jasper shrugged looking at me. "For the sake of representation one of us should be present. I say Bella should go." We all looked at her in question.

She sputtered for a moment. "Me? Why? I can barely get through a sentence without blushing or stuttering."

Carlisle smiled and intervened. "We trust you to have our best interests at heart. You have a good head on your shoulders. It would also help if this happened on their side of the treaty line, they may feel more comfortable, and therefore more willing to talk."

We both nodded, our new mission in mind. It felt good to have this task delegated to us.

_

**November 29th, 2005**

Through Carlisle's connections, I had my first appointment this cold morning, and joy overtook me and I felt like I could conquer the world. My little nugget was doing just fine even though I had some concerned. The fluttery noise that came out of the speakers made my heart swell. My early June due date scared me a little, but the doctor swore it was normal. I hadn't allowed myself to think negatively, I wouldn't go down that rabbit hole.

This day would also be when we'd be meeting with Billy, who assured us that he'd try to listen when we said it was something, he wouldn't be happy about.

We agreed on dinner down at his house. After closing up shop Bella and I hopped into my car to start the trek down to the res. We would only have about an hour and a half to talk with Billy until Charlie would arrive and we would have to stop our supernatural talk.

Pulling onto the dirt road, the red painted house came into view. The door opened and soft yellow light spilled onto the wheelchair ramp as Billy opened the door.

"Anna, Bella, come in get out of the cold girls." We made our way into the house, I set down a tray of taco things on the table.

"Do you want to talk first or eat first?" I asked warmly.

"Eat. Just in case I lose my appetite later." He chuckled deeply. We ate and chatted at the small dining table, Bella occasionally adding a comment here and there. Billy's eyes lit up at the news of my impending motherhood. It was a half hour of relative peace.

"I know we're enjoying ourselves, but I think we should get to the hard stuff Billy. There is a battle coming to the Forks area. A small army of vampires are coming with the intent to destroy the Cullens." His eyes grew with excitement.

"And their leader, has a vendetta against Bella." He sagged once more.

"I know that you don't trust them, but by now how have you not seen that they aren't the enemy Billy? They have no ill will; they are not the cold ones of your legends. Your ancestors saw them for what they were and accepted them. Why can't you?" Bella asked.

"They are dangerous and unnatural young one. You know this by now." He crossed his arms over his chest as he chastised Bella's statement.

"Billy, cars are dangerous too, yet we drive them. Cows are dangerous, yet we domesticate them. The very forms that your boys take is dangerous and you know it- based on Emily's scars. Hell, humans are dangerous all the time. Just because something has the ability to be dangerous doesn't mean it will harm you."

He looked at her with studying eyes, not having been prepared for that response.

"Billy what is your animosity based on? What changed over seventy years that you don't want to even try to accept them? I understand that their presence causes the change, but you have to look at this factually, until recently there have been more shifts. For years now the Cullens have been here and only Sam changed. With the emergence of dangerous vampires, more have occurred, so let's not blame the Cullens. I'd wager that the gene is activated by more than just the existence of vampires, but the danger that is there. The battle is coming. Either you can suck up your misplaced distrust, or you can help us. The entirety of the Quileute nation will be reduced to ash if you do not act."

"What do you expect _us_ to do? We only have three wolves as of now, no weapons that matter, we barely have enough money to eat. In case you weren't aware, the reservation is poor."

"I have a few ideas, but you will not like them. First and foremost, the most senior descendants that still have the ability to change need to be made aware of their ability to shift, they should have a say in this, even if that decision is no. If they do decide to do this, their parents need to know, or you'll cause unnecessary suffering. With the wolves' presence we have a fighting chance."

His expressions ranged from fury to wonder. I waited for him to get his bearings.

"You suggest that we throw our most sacred stories to the wind in the hope that kids will save us? And with the chance that they may never shift? How are we supposed to know who has the ability anymore? Why should I trust this?!"

"To answer in order, yes. Those kids have the ability to save us if given the proper tools. I know exactly who can shift, there may be more, but I have at least a dozen names. In terms of trusting me, the only reason I have for you to trust me is that I have no reason to deceive you. I am not attached to the Cullens like Bella is. My soulmate is lost in time right now and I can assure you he is completely human. I am entirely human. If I wanted to I could just up and leave, move to a different town. Other than that, why not? I nor the Cullens have given you a reason not to trust us."

"I'll think about it. I'll talk to the council at the very least." Charlie's headlights shone into the house, and our conversation was at its end.

"That's all I ask, thank you Billy, as stubborn as you can be, you're a good man. I know all you want is the best for your tribe."

"That head is as hard as a boulder Anna; you should know that by now." The chief guffawed at his own statement as he walked in with a beefy Jacob. "I found this giant walking down the highway, I figured you might want him back."

"Bella!" He swooped down to lift her into a hug.

"Miss Anna! What are you two doing here?"

"Well Bella and Charlie were having dinner here and I figured I'd tag along. Have you grown more? You're gigantic!" I turned to Billy with a meaningful look. "What are you giving these kids down here?"

**December 13th, 2005**

Two weeks had come and gone with no word from Billy or the council. It seemed everything hung in the balance with Billy's decision. We had decided to carry on with our lives in the meantime, and my thoughts had turned to Edward. It had been four months. Four long months. But Bella had come out better than predicted. She focused more on herself in the last two weeks than she had recently, maybe in her entire life.

She had discovered that she liked painting, a hobby Alice was more than happy to fund. She had quickly discovered the joys of having no formal responsibilities. She was working yes, but her only tasks to complete were laundry and dishes. She had actually chosen to spend some of the paychecks on things she wanted, including a cell phone that I had implored her to get. 2005 or not, she was mostly an adult and needed a way of communicating.

I saw one major problem when it came to the reservation that Billy had mentioned during our talk, and that was the poverty of the tribe. I knew that they would never accept a gift that seemed like charity, and as a method of investment in the tribe had an idea that I wasn't sure was going to work. Either way, we needed to wait for Billy's decision in order for me to even present the idea to the council.

I shook myself out of my thoughtful stupor when a customer approached asking for help. The morning passed quickly and my scheduled two employees had just stepped into the break room to relieve me. I had hired Angela and a shy kid named Cody from Bella's school at her recommendation and have been quite happy with them. Like today, they always arrived early for their shifts and showed good work ethic.

"Hey guys, I need one-person up front 'til close and someone to do some re-shelving, while I prepare the kids' reading area." Angela took the position at the register as Cody headed towards the cart full of books. I smiled and headed to the kids' section where we had a reading of that week's selected kids' book. Every Tuesday at four was kid's day, where parents could bring their kids to hear a story for free and get a discount on that book as well as others. it had become a ritual every Tuesday since I sat with a little girl helping her pronounce her words on the colorful rug.

-

"He built a small house, called a cocoon around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks. Then he nibbled a small hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out and…a big beautiful butterfly!" The kids smiled and clapped at the reading of the Very Hungry Caterpillar and their parents led them out of the small space.

"Well I'm just glad nobody peed themselves this time" Cody muttered lightly, making me laugh loudly. I caught a couple parents look back at me in question, so I composed myself and got back to cleaning up.

"Do you mind helping Angela with the kiddy crowd, we'll finish the shelving tomorrow." He agreed and went up to help. By the time the entire crowd had gone we were spent, I sent the two home. I was cleaning up the coffee station when the bell rang over the door.

"Hey we close in about ten minutes, but I'll be right with you." I called out, but quickly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I whipped around at the churning feeling in my stomach to a sight that angered me out of my wits.

"Edward Cullen, where have you been?"

His face held shame as he asked to help me finish closing the store. I agreed out of, well, mostly laziness, but also curiosity. I sat down in the backroom after flipping the open sign to closed and waited for him to start. I was seething; my blood pressure was probably sky high.

"Edward you better get this out fast because my blood pressure is high and it's because of you. If anything happens to my baby, I WILL blame it on you right now. "

He stopped short in his path of incessant pacing and looked at me with wide eyes. His face softened considerably.

"I wasn't aware that you were with child. Please accept my sincerest apologies, if I had known I would have given some kind of forewarning." He sat in the chair with defeat hanging on his shoulders. "I can't seem to do anything right Anna."

I resisted the urge to play into whatever game he was playing. I scoffed.

"I don't mean to hurt people. Not you, not my family, especially not Bella. But I do anyway. I left thinking if Bella spent some time alone maybe she'd get some perspective. But when my family chose not to follow… I almost didn't leave. I could see how much they had become attached to her. I just wanted her to have a fighting chance. To have the chance to find someone else, to know I'm not good for her. By the time I realized the way I was thinking was wrong I was in Canada. I understand now what it means to love someone, that sacrifice isn't always necessary. That her wants are just as important as her needs. I love her, I truly do with every part of my being, and I will not lose her, not because I am a dunce. I know I could not come back, not without something worthy of being taken back. You seemed to be the safest bet to get back home.

… I know where Victoria is."

My mouth opened of its own volition. "So, you couldn't call home, come home for an hour and apologize to Bella, or your family?

"I'm doing it now." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think it's that simple? That just because you brought back a bone, they'll take you back in, despite the bites you've left." He winced at being compared to a dog, but it made me laugh inside.

"Do you know what you've done?" Images of Bella these last few months flitted through my mind and I hoped he could see them all. He gasped emotionally and started to sob into his hands.

"I saw your thoughts Anna. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He apologized profusely as he sobbed into his hands. I patted his back awkwardly not knowing what to do or say.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs your apology, nor am I the one you need to convince. You know she should have been the first to know you're back." He nodded tensely. I took some calming breaths, rubbing my small bump that had suddenly protruded last week.

"Alright, I'll call her. But be forewarned, Emmet has volunteered to be her hands. So has Jasper." Jasper and Bella became almost as close as she and Emmet were, without Edward there to stop her she had found a fellow nerd in the blonde beauty. He shook his head in understanding quickly, but gratitude filled his features.

Bella had heeded my request to stop by my apartment with no question. She often came by for a quiet place to study, or girl talk from the one woman who was also human that she could talk about supernatural things. She was also the only person in this alternate world that I had allowed to look at all the Twilight books, including the Midnight Sun manuscript. She had never asked questions or shared thoughts on that book, but I assumed it had been positive when she returned the book to me with more light in her eyes than I'd ever seen.

A small knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, she pushed the door open and held me in her concerned gaze.

"Hey what's up, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I am completely fine. All good over here." I smiled at her, perhaps too large of a smile, because she gave me a pointed stare. "Sit. Please."

Once she was seated, I took a deep breath, tossing around a bottle cap in my hand.

"Spit it out" She asked anxiety lacing the words.

"Edward's back." She remained silent, searching my features for something.

"He's in here isn't he." I nodded at her, observing the way she wrung her hands together.

"I told him to wait down stairs. He will only come up if you say so." She stood and stood by the kitchen window for a moment before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

'_Is he here to stay?' _

I nodded. "Only if you say so."

'_Should I even bother listening to his excuse, _

I shrugged. "Kind of"

'_Does he still love me?'_

"Yes. Would you rather I left? or stayed?" I asked her gently. She began to gnaw her lip off.

"Stay, please, you've been around and you make me feel strong." I nodded sharply, biting away at the emotion those words evoked.

We took a deep breath together.

"Edward come up here."

He was at the entrance in an instant. Bella's face reddened in lightning hot fury, she charged at him looking murderous, and kissed him?

I was shocked, as was Edward who responded in kind not too long after. They embraced for a moment before she started to slap at his chest.

"You promised, you big idiot, you promised!" He allowed her to keep doing it until she got tired, and she remained in his embrace.

"You need to talk more later, privately. First, we need to talk to the family. You being here probably changes our plans." I grabbed my car keys and led everyone out, tossing Edward the house keys to lock up.

The drive was quiet, and I drove with immense focus. Some anxiety about my baby had seeped into my every day, I only fought for control wherever I could take it. From growing my own herbs and making homemade food instead of eating out, to never being in the passenger seat. I took the turn off for the Cullen home and was nervous for Edward.

"You should take some longer breaths; your blood pressure is at one-forty over ninety." I nodded at the information, and sat in the car for a moment doing some deep breathing while they headed into the house. Next thing I knew auburn hair was flying out of the glass front door with Rosalie stalking behind. They spoke loudly, but too quickly for me to grasp a sentence. Emmet and Jasper stood with Bella between them, looking resigned to whatever ass-beating Edward was about to get.

I climbed out of the car as Esme walked toward me at human speed.

"Hello dear, I see that you are the eye of this storm, how are you feeling, do you need something to eat?" I nodded with a big smile. "The usual?" I laughed loudly and said yes while she led me in.

"I am about done with the drama today, but I don't suppose it will ever end. At least I can get a snack out of it. We walked arm in arm into the house and around the broken glass, while everyone else yelled and shouted- and occasionally threw punches. I grabbed Bella on my way into the house to get away from it all.

I sat happily for ten minutes munching on buttered toast and drinking chocolate milk I listened to the sound of boulders crashing for a few minutes more before I heard the whir of a power drill at the front door. I smiled around a bite of bread.

After everyone had taken a few more minutes to get changed from having muddy clothes, we sat together at the dining table for a family meeting. I had been chastised for not including myself in the family part of these meetings from practically everyone, and was so grateful to have been adopted into this nuthouse.

"Now that you've all beat Edward up, lets fill him in so he can tell us what he knows about Victoria." After being given a quick update of what was going on. Edward filled us in.

"In my time… away, I went looking for a trail to follow, and found Victoria hunting. I didn't intend on killing her, and I think that it prevented her gift from going off. I found thoughts of the vampire who was making the upfront decisions. Victoria changed him- in April, so my only option was to remove him for the safety of our family. He was not willing to listen to reason. If I had let him go, he would have reported back. I hope you all understand." Carlisle stood and clapped a firm back on Edward's shoulder.

"We understand son." They hugged briefly and we all nodded in agreement.

"He would have died in battle anyway; Victoria would give him up one way or another. The only question this leaves is what of the fight now Alice?" I looked at her with hope.

"It's less organized now sure, but the tribe's decision will be the only thing that clear up these paths."

**December 31st, 2005**

Another two weeks had passed with no response from the tribe and I worried they would have long decided to say no. Billy had dodged my calls, and I tried my best to give them space, and with the rush before and after Christmas I didn't have the time to check in anyway.

By New Year's Eve, I was done waiting. My shop was closed for the holiday, and I was heading to the res whether they wanted me there or not. I was pregnant and hormonal and not up for bullshit.

I knocked firmly on Billy Black's door ready to demand answers.

The door flew open to Jacob's sleepy face. It was pinched into a scowl at me and I stepped back in fear of the angry expression on his once boyish face. Slipping on ice. I seemed to fall in slow motion, Jacobs expression changing in an instant. He caught me mid fall, but the act of falling itself pulled one of the muscles in my back.

"Ahh, crap that hurt like a stupid bitch!" Jake laughed loudly as he led me into the house and onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, I meant to be imposing not scary. My dad told me not to talk to you until they decided."

"Ugh. So, I guess that answers my question. Any idea where they are?"

"Probably at Harry Clearwater's house. They like to have their private council meetings with Sue's lemon cake. It's why they all have big bellies." He grabbed at an imaginary big belly and shook it at me jokingly.

"When did you shift by the way?"

"Last week. I'll tell you about it another time."

"Listen" He rubbed at his neck "I'm really sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay, just next time remember I'm almost as clumsy as Bella is." He nodded.

I grabbed my keys and pulled myself off the couch. "You coming? I'll need directions." He shrugged and grabbed his tennis shoes.

"That's it at the end of the street, the blue one." A two-story powder blue house came into view, and I parked besides Billy's truck.

I knocked on the door and was met with a beautiful feminine face, it was older, so this could only be Sue Clearwater.

"Mrs. Clearwater, I'm sorry to intrude, and show up at your home like this, but stubborn old Billy has been avoiding me." She raised a delicate eyebrow in my direction with a smile on her face. I motioned to the bag in my hands "I brought more cake."

She welcomed me in and took my coat, pointing to the dining table where the tribe's oldest members sat talking over cake and coffee.

"Hello gentlemen. I hope your day has been going well so far."

"Anna, I thought I said I would call you." Billy sighed mid bite.

"Oh, you did. Over a month ago. The threat to this family, all families in this area is coming. Whether you like it or not. Should you choose not to at it won't be on my or the Cullen's heads, we are doing all we can't ensure the safety of these towns. If you won't fight with us, have you at least thought about taking those measures I mentioned to protect yourself?" The other elders watched the exchange with rapt attention.

"What measures does this pale face speak of, William?" Old Quill's question both offended me and vindicated me. The lack of response wasn't my fault.

"Have you not even told them what we talked about Billy?" I turned to the other members. "What _has_ he told you?" Billy's face got red as I asked.

"He said that the Cullens were being threatened and you wanted our wolves to help defend them"

I let out a loud _HA. _"Billy, are you so stubborn that you won't accept that your people are in danger, just to spite the Cullens?" I turned back to the other men. As I filled them in on the situation and my suggestions, Billy shrank into his seat. Comically Jake had sat down with a plate full of cake just watching the ordeal like a tennis match.

"Anna, give us a moment, would you?" I nodded and followed the smell of cake into the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Clearwater, I'm sorry I've brought this argument here."

"Don't worry, they were due for an argument today anyway. Please call me Sue. Cake?"

"Yes please"

I watched as she served me, and went back to cleaning up or baking something.

"Sue, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep an open mind?" She nodded thoughtfully.

"I can't explain how, but I have information about the future. Harry needs to see a Cardiologist. If he doesn't, he will have a heart attack as early as this spring. It's something quite preventable. I know that none of you trust going to the hospital in Forks because of Carlisle. But there are other doctors, you can request not to have him involved in any of your care, or go to a different hospital." While I hated to take away Charlie's chance of a relationship, Harry deserved at least a chance to get better. Sue took the information in without question.

Jacob cleared his throat from the doorway and told me the others were ready to talk. I sat before them and waited for their decision.

"We're in." Jacob proclaimed proudly.

_

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. I'd love to hear any of your questions, compliments, criticisms, whatever!

Classes start back up for me this week, so I'll post if and when I can.

This Chapter was:

But there's Wolves? – by the Dear Hunter

Next up:

From the Woods – also by the Dear Hunter.


	7. Update

Author's note:

I'm going to start off by saying this year sucks. I'm sure we all agree. I had wonderful plans for this story, and always intended for it to have a happy ending. This story was loosely based on my marriage and the love I had for my husband. Since the last chapter was posted, there has been much drama, a nasty split, and just overall gloom surrounding this year.

I plan on finishing this story as I had it planned so many months ago, but I will also be posting a dark alternate ending (because I'm still hurt). I'll delete this AN once I have the next chapter up, but just thought I'd let those of you who are following this story know it will be completed sooner or later. Thank you for your patience.


	8. From the Woods

**From the Woods**

_Previously:_

"_We're in" Jacob proclaimed proudly. _

**January 2nd, 2006**

It's surprising really, how you never realize how quickly time passes. The days, seemingly long, become a blur in hindsight. The anxiety of everyday seems almost pointless when I look back. The worrying about bills, fussing about appointments, stressing over work, it seems so far away. It makes the important moments even more wonderful. It's why I choose to remember the good times.

I sat thoughtfully in my kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate. The snow that was falling heavily preventing me from wanting to do anything other than sit around in pajamas. The last few weeks were as stressful as any other, between the busy holiday season, the wolves training with Jasper, and Rosalie and Esme not letting me do anything. While I felt a little overwhelmed by their doting, I could see how much it made them feel happy. We'd rung in the year with sparkling cider and promptly fell asleep at 12:01.

I smiled absentmindedly as I rubbed my belly looking out the window. A sharp rap at my door startled me and made me burn my tongue. I yelped and in an instant Alice stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Alice cocked her head to the side in curiosity. My eyes narrowed at her cherubic face.

"No, Alice." My mood swings often got the better of me in recent weeks and Alice looked at me with mirth in her eyes.

"Well too bad, get dressed." I stood slowly, no longer questioning her motives. I knew the quickest way for her to leave me be was to just go with what she says.

"What no argument?" An eye roll was my only response.

Pulling up to the Cullen home, I regretted trusting her. I could see blue and pink balloons littered on the inside of the house through the glass door. Alice was aware of my child's gender as soon as she knew I was with child, and when my doctor confirmed it as well to her, she put herself in charge of planning a party for everyone else to find out.

"Is this why I'm wearing a dress in the middle of a snowstorm?" She nodded while laughing.

"It's not like you'll be outside silly." She guided me up the slippery stairs, and I braced myself for obnoxious decorations, but I wasn't expecting the crowd of people inside.

"Surprise" yelled at least a dozen people – not even including the Cullens.

"Alice, I thought I said intimate?" I let out with a forced smile as camera flashes went off.

"It is! I kept it under twenty!" She responded with a too innocent voice. "Alright everyone," She continued more loudly, "let's find out if this baby is a boy or a girl!" Everyone cheered as I was herded towards a table set up in the family room. I felt my inevitable sadness creep in and looked at Jasper pleadingly.

A smothering calm and happiness washed over me, giving me the strength to cut the small white cake in front of me. Flashes blinded me and cheers went around the room as I revealed pink frosting. I did my best to let Jasper's influence help me. But it was there nagging me. I was missing something important.

"Alice, she said she only wanted us there for a reason."

"But- I"

"No buts, Alice. She was so sad. Anybody could have seen it plain as day in her face. I know you mean well, but you have to honor what people ask you sometimes." I woke up from a carb induced nap to soft arguing coming from the kitchen.

"It's okay." I yawned out as I stretched. "I would have been sad regardless. No need to argue. I loved the party Alice."

"See? She's fine." Alice's arms folded over her tiny frame and I rolled my eyes. I looked around to see that all the party things had been cleaned up. I stretched and made my way over to what had basically become my room. Alice kept clothes stocked for whenever I needed them, and leggings and a big t-shirt were calling my name. A small silver wrapped gift on the antique dresser caught my eye.

"I thought we were done with Christmas gifts" I said aloud, knowing whoever did it would hear me. I opened the gift to find a watch with an inscription.

_**To the moon and back**_

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" I yelled loudly. Looking up to the doorway Alice and Rosalie shared worried looks.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Who left this gift for me?" I raised my eyebrows, feeling fury at this random act of insensitivity. Alice handled the wrapping and box confusedly. She put the paper up to her nose and scrunched it in uncertainty. Who would even know this phrase in relation to me?

"I wrapped every gift in this house, and I definitely didn't wrap this one. Where did you say you found it?" I pointed at the dresser in growing panic. I looked down at the date on the intricate watch's year display. I threw the watch down as if it had shocked me. Rose gently picked up the watch with her eyes growing in shock. "Emmet McCarty Cullen get your ass in here" He showed up with a huge smile that seemed to deflate as he noticed the tone of the room. His hands flipped up in surrender, proclaiming he didn't do anything as Rosalie shoved the watch in his face. He shook his head in earnest as the room began to spin.

"Water" I pleaded and felt a cold bottle in my hand. Taking a sip, I felt better, and decided to throw some on my face. The cold water brought me out of my stupor. The stupid watch proclaimed it was 2025 and not 2005.

"Okay Em, we believe you. If it's not him, we must assume this is real."

**January 1st, 2026**

The shrill ring of phone permeated the room, the sickly-looking man removed his oxygen mask to speak.

"Did you give it to her? Was it enough? When can I see my wife?"

"Patience young one, you'll see her soon."

**April 23rd, 2006**

Months had passed since the arrival of my strange gift. We had talked for what felt like hours about what it meant but arrived at no conclusion. It bore no scent, Alice hadn't seen it left there, and nobody had gone upstairs during the party. I hid the offending piece of jewelry in a sock drawer. I couldn't bear to wonder whether this was a malicious omen or a promise for my future.

In the meantime, seven more wolves had shifted with the full fore knowledge of what was to come, their families had been given enough information that they could support their sons, and daughters. Yup, daughters. While we anticipated that Leah would shift, we never anticipated that any other females carried the gene. Unfortunately, when Rachel came home to visit her father – despite his protests- Paul imprinted on her and being back in town forced the shift in just a few weeks. Rebecca was in turn warned to not come back due to some imaginary disease spreading.

My business was doing well, but as I got bigger, I couldn't bear to stand for more than 20 minutes at a time, forcing me to hire another employee. Esme and Rose pointed out the obvious- that I could afford to not work anyway. This seemed to be a good transition anyway, because in just a few months I'd have my little girl.

At this point Alice's vision hadn't changed, we still faced off to less newborns, and while we were hopeful, there still were too many variables. We never knew what Victoria could come up with. We expected that the next week would bring this epic battle, and I was prepared to have many wolves inundate my apartment and store with their scent in much the same way Jacob was going to cover Bella in his scent. With a total of fourteen wolves, they figured I could use my own protector because of the heavy vampire traffic into my apartment. In the end, we stuck with much of the original plan from Eclipse. I'd have Rachel hanging out with me until we got the all-clear. Colin and Brady were given the duty of protecting the tribe.

Bella and Edward would be separate from the main fight and since there was never a chance for Jacob to fall in love with her fully, he'd be there in a fully platonic capacity and no more drama would happen than necessary.

Oh, and this time they planned to bring a space heater.

**April 30****th****, 2006**

Today was the day. We did everything we could and now it was a matter of waiting. Bella, Edward, and Jake had settled into their mountaintop camp. The others were preparing at the Cullen home. I on the other hand was making heaps of sandwiches for Rachel and myself. Between my voracious appetite for buttered toast with melted cheese and Rachel's metabolism, I'd already gone through a loaf of bread.

Rachel and I didn't really know each other well but had formed a kind of quiet friendship. We sat in nervous silence watching old sitcoms. I was mid bite when a pressure at the sides of my belly interrupted me. I shifted around and continued to eat as the pain subsided. I ignored the arched eyebrow pointed my way. I gave her a thumbs up and mentally hoped my girl wouldn't decide today was her day.

Since we had all invested in cell phones, we were able to keep everyone updated on how things were going. It made me feel somewhat sane to have real time updates. I kept Carlisle updated on my cramping to which he suggested they were just Braxton Hicks contractions- just advising me to keep an eye out for more consistent and prolonged ones.

**April 31****st****, 2006 **

It was around midmorning that I woke up bundled in a cocoon of blankets, Rachel needed one of the windows open to sleep and we had gotten the last snows of the season. I slipped on my warm slippers and headed to wake her sleeping form from the pull-out bed. I was frying up eggs for breakfast when my phone rang, and my stomach dropped with anxiety.

"Hello?"

"Goooooood morning sunshine just thought I'd let you know we are t-minus ten minutes to the invasion" Emmet sounded jovial at the thought of a good fight.

"So glad to know you're doing well Em. Give everyone my love." I started to hang up on him as he began to laugh and describe all the gory things he couldn't wait to do. He passed the phone over to a few other people before I managed to do so.

After speaking with Carlisle briefly, and regrettably not telling him the worsening contractions I'd been having all night I settled down onto my couch.

We were sure in our numbers and were hoping that we'd get out of this no worse for the wear. We were hoping that since Victoria didn't have as much time to let her newborns roam free, didn't have Riley to keep the newborns in check, and didn't have the numbers to threaten us, we'd be okay. Now we were just more concerned about the mysterious vampire who somehow was interconnected in our lives.

I sat nervously on my couch fidgeting, looking at my phone constantly. Rachel had long ago given up trying to calm me and had settled for looking out of my kitchen window in anticipation. My phone rang loudly to my right as a shiver went down my spine.

The call connected and a static filled the void, caller ID said it was Alice. "go- house- now-safe" Her pixie voice was full of terror as it came through the broken connection and I sped into action. I could only assume she meant the Cullen house. Grabbing just a sweater and Rachel, who was ready to go as soon as my phone rang.

I drove way too fast on roads that were incredibly icy, and even then, I made it to the house in just a few minutes. Rachel hopped out and began shaking, getting out a quick instruction to get inside. The snow had begun to come down, the icy road quickly collecting a layer of the cold stuff. I could barely see ahead of me to the front steps when something wet began going down my legs. I rushed into the house to see liquid going through my grey sweatpants.

"Rachel! I need you!" I shouted and saw her alarmed face at the door. She led me to my bedroom and to my bathroom. She tried calling Carlisle as she helped me into the shower to rinse off.

"No answer. What do you need?" I groaned in response as I felt myself have what felt like the worst cramp of my life go from the top of my abdomen.

"Towels, some clean string like a shoelace, a clean pin. I know what to do I think"

"You think?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I mean, there's a difference between doing this on the phone and doing it yourself." The contractions I'd been consistently feeling for the last hour were hard to ignore, the pain not allowing me to think straight.

"I got Carlisle" Rachel proclaimed. "They just finished and they're all okay, the creepy guy never showed up. Victoria is gone and you're safe-" As my contraction ebbed, I noticed a pair of red eyes at the window down the hall. I shook my head furiously at Rachel pointing behind her.

In less than a second, she was running down the hall shifting, I couldn't follow her movement as she tumbled through glass with the vampire. I couldn't concentrate on her fight as I heard Carlisle's voice through the speaker next to me. I pressed the speaker button and explained what was happening. He hung up and I could hear more crashing just outside as more people showed up. Carlisle rushed into the room looking worse for wear but in one piece. My emotions overtook me as he began assessing me.

"I'm so sorry" I cried out between sobs. "I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want any of this to happen like this. I just wanted to give you a fighting chance"

He smiled softly as he spoke gently back "you have my dear. You've given us more than a fighting chance; you've improved what our future could have been and more." He held my hand reassuringly. "We'll talk more about your lie of omission later. For now, you are ready to push"

"No, no, no. My water only broke twenty minutes ago!" I could smell the sickly-sweet smoke coming in with the cold breeze from the shattered window.

"And you're ready now. When the next contraction starts you need to bear down with all your strength." The next half hour was the longest of my life. Edward and Rosalie had stepped in at some point to assist Carlisle. Rose had stationed herself by my head to distract me in between pushes, which helped ever so slightly.

They told me how the battle had been all but won when Alice had a vision of one rogue vampire showing up at my apartment and Rachel phasing on top of me, killing me. I was too focused on the baby trying to come out of me to be freaked out by anything else. The training the wolves had been given was more than effective against the newborns, and Edward took care of Victoria. Rachel had a broken paw that Edward had reset before coming to help with me. When Paul arrived to see his imprint getting her ass kicked, he flew into a red-hot rage and destroyed the offending vampire. That vampire happened to be Victoria's second-rate replacement for Riley, believing she was his mate he sought to destroy one of us, and happened to find my scent.

"Okay my dear, I need one good push and we'll have a baby girl." I cried defeatedly shaking my head no. "You can do this; I have no doubt." Something in his tone gave me a last wind and the shriek of my daughter filled my heart with joy. Carlisle laid her tiny body on my bare chest as she continued to cry. I held her little wet head against me and just cried. I held on to her like she was about to slip out of my fingers.

A few minutes later Carlisle had separated her from me and continued to work on me. When Rosalie tried to pry her out of my arms to get cleaned up, I felt an instant loss. Alice had helped me change into clean clothes and Rose presented me my clean daughter wrapped up in her clothes.

"Do we have a name in mind?" Carlisle prodded writing the details of our fiasco for future records. I smiled and nodded.

"Ellie" I smiled down at my sweet girl, skin wrinkly and red, eyes still blueish gray, a tiny tuft of light brown hair at the crown of her head; I was in love.

_But of course, the happy ending just isn't how these stories end, huh? _

A/N

Thank you for your patience! We've got four more chapters and an alternate ending to go! Let me know your theories!

This Chapter was:

From the woods by James Vincent McMorrow

Next up:

Ghosts (also) by James Vincent McMorrow


End file.
